Eternity Without You
by TDCSI
Summary: Post Dead Doll, as Grissom returns to work, he catches a crime scene that will turn his world upside down, but he gets refuge from two people that will show him an entire new world. He and Sara start a new life and possibly eternity together. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to progress into a crossover so be aware as this is my first attempt at that. I'm just writing this for enjoyment, and that's all. While I do research for my stories, I'm always welcome of constructive criticism. For those who review to just say 'you suck', well, bite me, 'cause you're an ass for just being a jerk. Just getting that out there now.

I know many of you have read my previous stories and know I am known for killing characters; well all I'm going to say is no promises here. Big thanks to Jersey, as she is my motivation, and talks me down off the cliff when I get the itch to kill someone.

I do not own any of the characters in this story unless they are from my imagination, so don't sue me over a little fun with awesome characters.

* * *

Eternity Without You

Chapter 1

It was a typical clear, cool evening in the Nevada desert for mid October. The waters along Lake Las Vegas were gently lapping at the shoreline. The south shoreline of the lake was inhabited and taken over by housing developments, but the north was still deserted.

Along the north bank Tom Hammond was pulling his small boat onto the shore. He made an effort as to not upset the five gallon bucket that held his evenings catch. "Don't you worry my darlings; we'll be home in an hour."

"You sure about that?"

Tom spun around at the sudden voice behind him. "Who are you?"

The man smiled at him in a way that made Tom uncomfortable. "Why the questions?"

"Can't you just be glad to see us?" A woman appeared next to his boat. She began inspecting his catch.

"Umm…I just want to load my boat into my truck and leave. I don't want no trouble." He was nervous as the man approached him.

"Don't worry, we don't want you to be any trouble."

The woman jumped on his back. Tom heard a hiss before feeling her bite down on his neck. He desperately tried to fight her off but the man kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground.

"Leave some for me." The man bit the opposite side of Tom's neck.

Tom felt the sharp teeth instantly pierce his skin. He was never one to believe in the myths and fiction stories of vampires but now he was a believer as his life was literally being drained from his body.

Both the immortals drained as much blood from the man that they could. Once he was emptied they proceeded to tear chunks of flesh from the throat to cover up the evidence they may have left behind. After they were finished the two satisfied vampires disappeared into the dense vegetation.

Grissom entered CSI and picked up the messages in his box without missing a stride. Last time he had entered his office he discovered the miniature of Sara under the car.

He shook off the mental image and put his briefcase down and went through the messages sorting out the nights assignments. It had been a while since he had been out in the field and one scene caught his eye.

Without hesitation Grissom headed down towards the conference room where his team normally gathered. All eyes were upon him when he entered, and he knew they all had one question.

He decided to answer it before they asked. "Sara's doing well. And I don't know what's going to happen here now that Ecklie knows about our relationship, but I doubt she will be back with us."

All of their mouths fell open. "Gil, I can do Sara's evaluations to keep it fair." Catherine offered.

"I know Catherine but you know as well as I do Ecklie might not see it that way." He sighed and looked at the other three faces. "I'm sure there's something we can work out, but in the mean time…" He held up the small stack of assignments. "Okay, trick-roll at the Flamingo…Warrick."

"Yessss." Warrick stood and eagerly took the slip from his supervisor.

"Next, PD believes they have found the missing dancer, Cath…" He held out the slip. "Take Greg with you."

"She's been missing for what five months?" Catherine questioned out loud.

Grissom shrugged his shoulders. "They don't even know if it's her, that's your job my dear."

Nick looked at his boss, "Am I solo tonight?"

With a grin Grissom replied, "Nope, you're with me." Nick stood and grabbed his jacket. "Suspicious death at Lake Las Vegas. Be at the truck in ten."

"Will do." Nick said as he went the opposite direction.

Grissom went to his office and sat down behind his desk. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long to call and check up on me."

"Very funny, are you alright?"

Sara laughed. "Gil, you've been gone barely an hour. Yes, I'm fine. Hank and I are just watching a movie."

He grinned. "Get some rest, you need it. I will be in the field tonight so there will be times I'll be busy and may not be able to answer the phone if you call."

"I think I'll be just fine. Thanks for letting me know though."

Grissom knew she was smiling and was happy. Since her abduction it had been a long recovery and he had taken a week to spend at home with her. She was still relieving the incident in her dreams so when he returned to the lab, she was determined to stay up overnight so she could sleep with him next to her. They said their goodbyes and Grissom went out to meet Nick.

While he drove to the scene Nick asked about Sara. Grissom knew his concern wouldn't go away as easily as the others. He knew that Sara and Nick were close so he told the younger man how she was doing.

The drive seemed short as their conversation helped pass the time. The flashing lights indicated the location of the scene and Grissom pulled up and parked the SUV. Nick hopped out and grabbed his case. Grissom also retrieved his and they walked towards where a state trooper was standing.

"I'm Sergeant Stephen Metcalf; I was the first officer on the scene." The man held out his hand shaking Nick's and Grissom's.

"Gil Grissom, Nick Stokes CSI. Sergeant, tell me what you found and where you stepped." Grissom was quick to know if a cop had disrupted his scene.

"I normally patrol this side of the lake since because of the lack of residences there's a lot of activity that happens out here. I know the victim, Tom, he was a regular fisherman. He always started about dusk and would fish into the evening. I noticed his truck was still here so I stopped to check on him. That's when I noticed the body on the shore. I only stepped on his right side and was going to feel for a pulse but his throat was completely mangled. I knew he was dead so I just backed out trying to step in my existing footprints and called it in. I set up a perimeter fifty feet in every direction of the body."

"You're very thorough." Grissom commended him.

"Thank you. If you ask me I think the vampires are back."

Both Nick and Grissom looked at the officer as if he'd grown a second head.

"Vampires?" Nick couldn't help but ask.

Stephen nodded. "Yeah about eight years ago we had an outbreak of similar killings to this. People murdered, their throats ripped apart and their bodies drained of blood, but no blood pool around the body."

Grissom glanced at Nick to catch his expression before speaking. "Well, I'll let you know what we find when we examine the scene." He took Nick's arm and pushed him past the trooper. "That guy needs help."

They approached the body with caution taking in the many footprints that surrounded it. Nick decided to start casting the prints before anything or anyone disturbed them. Grissom kneeled next to the body and the first thing he took notice of was the way the man's throat was ripped open.

"There's hardly a drop of blood."

"Gotta be a body dump." Nick chimed in.

Grissom looked at the surrounding footprints. His shined his flashlight on the victim's boots and then the corresponding prints. "Can't be, I've got his boot prints right here."

Nick paused and glanced at Grissom. "So if he was walking or on his feet, there's no way his throat is ripped open like that and he doesn't bleed out."

After silently agreeing Grissom began taking a closer look at the neck injuries to the man. He held several pieces of the torn flesh up and noticed the small puncture holes. For a moment he almost wanted to say it looked like an animal attack, but the lack of blood was his biggest question.

His gut feeling was telling him that this wasn't going to be the first body he sees in this condition. Feeling eyes on him, Grissom looked up and scanned the people around. Not a one was looking at him but he had this sick feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Oh snap! This is looking like it's going to turn into a marathon story, which I will tell you, it is. So, please review and let me know what you think so far.

TDCSI


	2. Chapter 2

Well, everyone can thank a message from a fellow reader who reminded me that I need to update this. I've been caught up in life as some broad in a truck decided to back into me while on my motorcycle. I'm fine, a few bruises, but my bike is probably trashed.

So, here's the next chapter. I do love reviews and they encourage me to post more frequently.

* * *

Chapter 2

While the humans worked around the scene they had created, Carla and Patrick watched from the tree tops. Carla kept her eyes trained on the man who was closely investigating the throat on the body of the man they had just fed on. While watching him intently she heard several people refer to him as Grissom. His scent was strong and she inhaled deeply to memorize his smell.

Patrick knew what she was doing and was excited that they were going to partake on a new hunt. It had been a while since they had the chance to stalk and take down their prey.

They never moved from the trees until after the action below had died down and there wasn't a soul in sight. "So, now what my dear?" Patrick asked even though he already knew the answer.

She grinned at him before moving close enough to softly peck his lips. "We follow him home and then maybe play a game or two before devouring him."

He grinned back, "Should be a delightful hunt."

Grissom and Nick returned to the lab with what little evidence they uncovered. What Grissom was unable to wait for was Dr. Robbins examination of the body. He checked in on Nick before heading down to the morgue.

Dr. Robbins was finishing his examination of the victim's neck when the doors opened and Grissom walked in. "Well, I have to tell you I've never see anything like this before."

"That's saying a lot." Grissom stood opposite of his friend. "So, any idea how much blood this guy lost?"

"Well, I haven't exactly tried to extract any, but in the body's current condition, I'd say he exsanguinated to the fullest extent."

Grissom shook his head in disbelief. "Al, I'm telling you, this wasn't a body dump, and there wasn't more than a few drops of blood on the ground." He looked up and down the body before him.

"I don't know what to tell you Gil, but this guy was drained."

He paused and composed himself. "Tell me about his neck."

Al cleared his throat. "Whatever tore his skin off wasn't anything special; I found teeth marks at the edges. See the patterns?" He pointed out to what he was talking about. "But I'm thinking it was supposed to cover up something more." Grissom put on his glasses and leaned in closer as Al moved a piece of the skin. "Look at these holes here. They are one and a half inches apart. There's a set on each side."

"Same object?"

"No, that's what's strange. The second set is a quarter of an inch wider that the first set." He stood back up and watched his friend for a moment. "Do you want to know what I think?" Grissom slowly stood; his eyes moving up to glance at his friend afraid of the worst. "Vampires."

"Oh God, not you too." Grissom didn't even want to hear about such childish stories.

"Gil, I'm telling you, it's not just a fairy tale."

"Fairy tales have happy endings Al. Vampires aren't happy endings." He decided he needed some air. "If you find anything relevant that pertains to the real world, let me know. Leave the vampire crap out of your report please." Grissom finished pulling off the latex gloves and left the morgue.

The rest of the night seemed to drag by as Grissom and Nick quickly hit a wall with their case. The footprints were a dead end to common shoe brands, Al wasn't any help with the body, and other than those two key pieces of evidence they were stuck. Grissom sent Nick home early, and he decided it was best to call it a night himself.

His drive home was short for which he was thankful. It was his first night away from Sara and he couldn't wait to see her. He knew she was safe and sound at home, but it seemed they weren't even safe at the lab. Grissom entered his home and could hear the television in their bedroom. Sara told him that she wasn't going to bed without him and it seems that she was keeping her promise.

While Grissom was navigating through the townhouse, Carla had perched herself in the large oak tree the stood near the dwelling. She could hear everything that was happening within the walls. Her ears were focused on following Grissom but when a female voice entered the picture, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"There are two of them. One for me, and one for you."

Patrick was up the tree in a flash and looked through the windows. He followed Grissom's movements until he caught sight of Sara. "She looks delicious."

Both of them watched the interaction between their prey before deciding that dawn would soon be upon them and in order to conceal themselves they needed to seek shelter from the sun.

Grissom embraced Sara and he told her of their current case and how twice people have said it was vampires. She laughed with him and they decided to settle in their bed and watch a movie until they both had fallen asleep.

By the time the sun had set Sara was already up and about the house while Grissom was in the shower. She decided to make omelets for them and proceeded to chop up some veggies.

With her arm broken and in a sling the once easy act of cutting up food was starting to quickly become a challenge. She was trying to hold the green pepper with her left hand but with the limited movement of her arm it was getting difficult.

While in the process of cutting Hank ran past her. The eighty pound dog collided with her legs causing her to lose her balance. "Ow!"

The knife slid across her finger slicing it to the bone. Grissom was quickly in the kitchen when she cried out. "Sara what's…" He saw the blood pouring out of the wound and quickly grabbed the dish towel next to her. "Here, put pressure on it."

"I'm such a klutz." She held the towel around her hand as Grissom walked with her towards the garage.

"You're going to need stitches." He opened the door to the Denali and helped her inside. Grissom moved quickly around to the driver side and hopped in behind the wheel.

Sara wanted to protest but she knew as well that the laceration wasn't going to heal without stitches. She despised hospitals especially recently. It was nothing but a sit and wait game in the ER.

Grissom drove to the hospital closest to their home. Sara for one was at least grateful that it wasn't the same hospital that she was admitted to after her kidnapping.

As expected it took several hours before Sara was walking back to the SUV with Grissom. "I can't believe we just waited nearly three hours to have ten stitches put in my finger."

He glanced over at her with a grin. "I know honey, and I'm sorry but it needed to be attended to." Sara rolled her eyes at him as the vehicle was maneuvered onto the road.

They chatted about things other than work. Grissom hated putting so much stress on her already stressed mind about the lab. He offered to take her on a vacation which she quickly denied. There was a part of her that wanted to get back to work, and a part that didn't, but she didn't want to be stuck locked up from the outside world anymore.

Suddenly the car in front of them swerved off the road, and before Grissom could react, the Denali slammed into the two wrecked cars on the road. The air bags deployed and it took several minutes for them to focus on what had just happened.

"Sara." Grissom looked over at her. "Sara." He put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened slightly and glanced at him.

Grissom managed to get the door open and moved to her side. The door was jammed so he tried the rear door, but it too was stuck. She even tried to help him push from the inside but to no avail.

"Let me help." The voice startled him and Grissom turned to see where it had come from. He gave a short nod and the two men grabbed the door, Grissom the handle, and the stranger grabbed the top where there was separation. "On three…one, two, three." Both men grunted and the door sprung free.

Grissom helped Sara out of the broken vehicle. "Easy honey."

The man also aided in helping her out. "I'm a doctor, let me take a look." He took out a pen light and quickly did a reflex check of her eyes. "Doesn't appear to be severely concussed, but I suspect you have a slight concussion."

"I feel fine." Sara offered.

"Thank you." Grissom held out his hand.

The man shook it. "It was no problem. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen."

"Gil Grissom, again, thanks for the help."

Carlisle nodded. "I'm going to check on the others, don't move her."

Grissom sat next to the crippled car with Sara ensuring that she stayed still. "Gil, I'm okay. I just bumped my head."

"Yeah, but it's a significant bump."

Sirens filled the air as paramedics began to arrive on the scene accompanied by the police and fire crews. Grissom helped Sara stand and take several steps. They started to walk towards the rear of the vehicle when a woman appeared, she startled them both.

"I'm sorry, my name is Esme Cullen; I'm Carlisle's wife. Please you can come and sit in our car." She led them over towards the black Audi. Her eyes glanced over into the small stand of trees next to the road and locked onto the two individuals standing there. "Carlisle."

Carlisle was still assisting the EMTs when he heard Esme speak his name. He walked back towards her and noticed the two people he just helped in the back seat of their car. "What is it?" Her eyes were still trained on the trees and his joined her. "They were coming out of the trees at them."

"They wouldn't risk grabbing two humans with the commotion that's going on." He stared down the other two of his kind until they retreated into the darkness. "Unless, they caused this and it was their intention of grabbing them."

"But why them?" She turned to look at Grissom comforting Sara.

"I don't know, but we can't let them be hunted." Esme looked at her husband. "There's something about that man, I'm not sure what, but he needs our help."

* * *

Well there ya go now it's obvious where this may be going from here, or is it?

TDCSI


	3. Chapter 3

Don't know if anyone is reading this story at all, but I've kinda been having fun writing it so I'll keep posting.

* * *

Chapter 3

Carlisle and Esme joined Grissom and Sara in the car. "Is there somewhere we can take you?"

Grissom squeezed Sara's hand in his. "I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I can't leave that truck until it's towed." Carlisle nodded as Grissom's phone rang. "Excuse me, Grissom." He answered.

Sara grinned as she could hear Brass' voice carry through the air. "It's his friend. He's a homicide detective so I'm sure he's heard about the wreck." She assured Esme and Carlisle everything was fine.

After saying his goodbye, Grissom snapped the phone shut. "That was Jim, he's concerned, and I told him we were fine. He's sending a wrecker to pick up the Denali. It should be here in about twenty minutes." He saw Carlisle nod. "Again, I can't thank you enough for helping us."

"Please, no, it was the least I could do." Carlisle assured him. He glanced back at the trees.

"So, what is it that you do for the crime lab?"Esme started with some small talk.

"Well, we investigate crime scenes and collect evidence to find the perpetrator." He offered the littlest explanation he possibly could without revealing too much about what they do to complete strangers. However he felt like he could trust them. "Doctor Cullen…"

"Just Carlisle please."

"Carlisle, what type of medicine do you practice?" Grissom asked continuing the small talk.

"Well I'm a physician and surgeon. My wife and I are from a small town in Washington. We were taking some time away and decided to visit Vegas this trip." was his response.

Sara smiled. "Not very many people visit Vegas in January. It gets cold in the desert."

Esme smiled. "It may be cold here, but it's nothing compared to Washington in the winter."

"That's true." Sara laughed.

A flat bed wrecker arrived and quickly had the Denali loaded up. Grissom assisted the driver before returning to Sara. "We can give you a ride home if you'd like?" Esme offered

"Gil, I'd rather go home than to the lab right now." Sara informed him and he agreed.

Carlisle followed their directions and soon they were pulling into their driveway. "Would you like to come in for coffee? It's the least we can do for what your help." Grissom made the offer.

A slight breeze blew past the group and Esme's senses picked up on the two hunters. She looked at Carlisle as he detected the same, and nodded. "We'd love to."

Sara entered the house first and took Hank to the back yard so he didn't pester their guests. Grissom walked with their guests to the dining area. "Please make yourselves at home."

While Grissom started the coffee Sara returned. "I'm very grateful to you Carlisle. As you can see I've had a bit of a rough patch lately." She motioned to her left arm.

"I noticed. I hope it wasn't anything too serious." Carlisle responded with some concern in his voice.

Esme could tell there was something more to the story, but she knew not to ask. It was then her phone rang. "Excuse me. Hello."

Carlisle was admiring the many specimens around the living room, most were in display cases on the wall. "Gil's an entomologist."

"A PhD?" Sara nodded. "But he didn't refer to himself as doctor." He inquired.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Only those who don't know him call him Doctor Grissom, with his friends it's just Grissom, or Gil."

Esme returned with a look of terror on her face. "What is it darling?" Carlisle knew that look.

Esme looked at Sara and Grissom before getting an encouraging motion from her husband to speak. "That was Alice, she saw us being attacked by the two I saw at the wreck."

Grissom narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You're in danger." Carlisle told them and instantly Sara stood up as the memory of being under a car in the desert flooded her mind. "We can help you, but in order for us to do that you're going to have to come with us."

Sara's eyes were full of fear as her mind raced. Grissom put his arms around Sara and looked at Carlisle. He was about to speak but it was then he noticed the man's eyes. They had turned from a bright gold to a dull hazel. There was something about him, what he didn't know, but it was almost as if he needed to trust him.

The living room grew silent for a moment and it was then Hank started barking furiously. Grissom knew the dog was agitated by the sound of his barks.

"Please." Esme motioned to Sara.

For some reason unknown to her Sara followed the woman. The four of them rushed towards the door. Hanks barks ceased and Grissom stopped. "Grissom, we can't take them by ourselves." Carlisle encouraged the man to follow and they headed out to his car. He threw the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway.

Just as the car started moving forward, a man and a woman came out of Grissom's townhouse. They looked upset and watched as the car disappeared down the street. "Who were those people?" Carlisle looked in his mirror but didn't respond. "Carlisle tell me something, anything. I've seen a lot of weird shit in my day so I'm sure what you have to say isn't anything out of the ordinary."

Esme looked at Carlisle as he glanced to the back seat. "When the time is right I will tell you, I promise."

Grissom began to vibrate with frustration, but when Sara squeezed his hand he glanced at her. "Gil, please, they are trying to help us." He nodded and calmed down as Carlisle continued to drive.

Carlisle watched the road and increased speed heading up I-15 and soon turned off on Highway 93. Neither Sara nor Grissom asked where they were going but after the commotion of their evening Sara was quick to doze off in Grissom's arms and soon he was right behind her.

"They are both asleep." Esme told her husband as he sped through northern Nevada. "Do you think they are going to follow them?"

"What did Alice tell you?"

"Just that there were two vampires, a man and woman, and they entered the house we were in."

"I'm not sure we would have been able to take them on; Esme, you are far from a fighter." He picked up her hand and pressed his cold lips to her cool knuckles. "But you're an exceptional lover."

If she could have blushed she would have. "You're such a hopeless romantic."

Hours later, Grissom woke and started rubbing out the kink in his neck. He noticed it was nearly daylight, but with the heavy cloud cover they couldn't see the sun. "Where are we?"

"Almost to Boise."

"What!"

Sara startled awake. "What's wrong?"

"We're in Idaho." Grissom informed her. He looked at her but she didn't look too concerned.

"Well, you were the one talking about taking some time away from Vegas." She reminded him.

"Not like this Sara."

Carlisle kept his eyes forward. "I'm sure you will need to stop up ahead and eat."

Grissom was quickly becoming agitated with everything that was happening. "Gil, please I'm not afraid. I don't know why, but I'm not. For weeks now I've been relieving my life trapped under that car in the desert because some psychopath wanted to get back at you." He swallowed hard as she spoke. "Maybe getting away from Vegas is exactly what I need to do in order to cope with this."

Esme and Carlisle listened, but didn't interfere. Sara continued on but when Esme's cell phone rang she became quiet. "Yes Alice." Everyone was silent being courteous as Esme listened to what her daughter had to say. "They are still tracking us. Alice said they are only a few hours behind."

"We need to get home quicker." Carlisle picked up his phone and had a one sided conversation. "We will fly back to Forks." While Carlisle maneuvered the car into the small airport he explained. "There's no way to get home any faster, I'll send Emmett back for the car once we get home."

They all boarded a charter jet and once it was in the air Grissom decided he needed to know. "Okay, I'm a patient man, but I think I've been patient long enough."

Esme reached over and took Carlisle's hand in hers and gave him a supporting smile. "Sara, if you would please take my hand." Carlisle held out his pale hand and Sara reached out with her good hand and took up his. The moment their skin made contact Sara pulled her hand back as if had been burned.

"Your skin…"

"What's this all about?" Grissom began to lose his temper.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Our skin is cold because there is no blood flowing in our veins." Sara's mouth fell open and she moved to be closer to Grissom. "Notice the color of our eyes, the paleness of our skin."

"Jesus Christ." Grissom ran his free hand through his hair. "Please don't tell me Al was right." He looked up at the two beings before him. "Albert is our chief medical examiner; he said my last victim was attacked by vampires."

All they gave him was a look of knowing. "Describe his injuries to me." Grissom gave Carlisle every description he could remember from the scene and the body. "Sounds like vampires." He glanced at Esme before explaining further. "At the accident scene there were two vampires watching you from the tree line. Esme picked up their scent and watched them. We believe they were the one who killed your victim and watched you work. There are others out there who enjoy making games out of hunting people, and these two are obviously some of them. They won't stop hunting you until you're dead, that's the game."

"Gil." The fear was evident in Sara's voice as Carlisle told them about being in a constant danger until the threat was resolved.

"There's no need to be afraid Sara, Carlisle and I can help you. You can stay with our family until this issue is resolved. We have plenty of resources and our home is in the wooded hills of Forks which I'm sure you'll have plenty of insects to inspect Doctor Grissom." It was Esme's turn to reassure them.

Grissom was still in disbelief even when the plane landed. There was a jeep waiting to pick them all up at the small airport. "So, this is what you were in such a hurry to get home with?"

"Doctor Grissom, Miss Sidle this is my son Emmett." Carlisle introduced his son as the younger man climbed into the small bed of the jeep. Both he and Esme got in the cab along with Grissom and Sara.

The drive to the large glass and redwood house was short. Grissom and Sara looked around outside before following the three vampires into their dwelling walking into the fairy tale he refused to believe.

* * *

Well, I'm sure I'll have another chapter ready sometime. I tend to write a tad faster when stories get reviews.

TDCSI


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the few who are reading this story. I've hit a bit of a giant speed bump in my life and so right now writing may be the only thing that keeps me sane so I'm hoping to update this a bit more often. I've gotten a few PM's about keeping this going and I greatly appreciate it, its great motivation for me. This isn't a very long chapter but I hope it's good enough.

* * *

Chapter 4

Esme took Sara and Grissom on a tour of their home and offered them the spare bedroom. "I apologize but we don't have much for human food in our kitchen. If you'll allow me I can take you into town to the market."

"Thank you Esme." Sara watched the red head leave and turned back to Grissom who was still in the throes of panic. "Gil, please calm down."

"Calm down!" He boomed. "We're in a completely different state with strangers, strangers who happen to be vampires, and I don't believe in vampires! What about our friends and lives back in Vegas?"

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What lives! Our lives were torn apart by a psycho! I've been sitting at home thinking these past two weeks how to get out of Vegas. That place is full nothing but death and depression." His facial expression calmed down rather quickly as she revealed what she had been thinking all along. "I'm sorry Gil, but maybe this is the chance I need, what we need."

Grissom was still soaking up her words when his phone rang again. "It's Catherine."

"You'd better talk to her then." Sara turned on her heels and headed out the bedroom door. She was grateful for the interruption so she could escape the conversation. Her stomach growled furiously and it was then that Sara realized how hungry she was.

The kitchen was large and inviting, with glass walls looking out into the forest bringing nature indoors. Sara opened the fridge and noticed that Esme wasn't joking, there wasn't a thing in the icebox.

"Would you like me to take you to town?" Esme's voice startled Sara and she spun around closing the door to the fridge. "We've been trying to keep little things around for Edward's girlfriend. She's human as well."

"Ah." Sara felt exposed and wrapped her arms around her middle.

Esme sensed her discomfort. "Come on, I'll show you around Forks." Sara followed Esme to their garage and they headed to town.

While Grissom was on the phone with Catherine, he tried to make an excuse as to why they departed so suddenly. He had her fill out a leave of absence and date it several days ago. Grissom explained that the accident triggered something in Sara's mind about her abduction. Catherine understood but he could tell in her voice that she wasn't entirely convinced. When it came to Catherine, he never expected her to fully understand anything without having her own doubts and assumptions.

Once he was off the phone he descended the stairs to the main floor of the home. He glanced around looking for Sara but she was nowhere to be found. With a shrug Grissom walked over to one of the many glass windows and looked outside into the trees. He had to admit he's never been this far northwest for anything other than a conference and it would be an adventure for him.

"Hello." Grissom turned suddenly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Alice." She walked up to his with her hand held out.

He took her hand in his and instantly noted the coldness of her skin. "I'm Gil Grissom."

"Oh, I know you, you're the bug guy." His eyebrows lifted as if he was trying to act surprised.

"I'll be right back." In a flash Alice was gone from before him and within that same flash she was back. "You wrote this book. We used it for a text in biology. I found it very fascinating."

"Thank you." He took the book from her and opened the front cover. "I wrote this book about six years ago, right before I was promoted to supervisor. Back when I had time to conduct such experiments."

Alice smiled genuinely at him. "If our teacher knew you were here he'd freak, he's such a big fan. Hey, maybe you could sign my book."

Grissom smiled back at her. "I'd be honored." He took the pen she offered and wrote on the inside front cover.

Once the book was back in her hands Alice opened it and read the inscription immediately. "To Alice, Beati pacifici, Doctor Gil Grissom." She smiled wildly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He watched her skip away past Carlisle who had witnessed the entire interaction between Grissom and his daughter. "Your daughter is fascinated with science."

Carlisle smiled. "Alice is talented in many subjects. She also has the gift to see into the future." He started walking towards his guest. "I know you are confused about all of this, and I know that relocating is hard. Many years ago when I found Esme and my son Edward, I was forced to leave immediately with them in order to keep them safe. I will do anything to protect my family and our friends."

With a deep sigh Grissom nodded his understanding. "When Sara was abducted I didn't know how I would go on living if anything happened to her."

"She has a very strong spirit."

"And a fast temper. Sara doesn't give up easily. We were making preparations to spend the rest of our lives together when everything was ripped apart in a split second." His mind flashed back to discovering the miniature in his office. "But ever since, there's been something bothering her. I know she was suffering from PTSD but I was hoping I would be able to help that. I know now it was the city that was the problem."

Carlisle looked at the man before him as he desperately tried to hold himself together to be strong for his mate. "But leaving Vegas was going to be a problem for you?" Grissom continued to stare at the floor and nodded. "Life is full of sacrifices, but sometimes those sacrifices come easier when they involve people we love."

Grissom looked up at Carlisle. "Love is the master key that opens the gates of happiness."

"Oliver Wendell Holmes." Carlisle's quick response was followed with a smile. Grissom didn't appear too surprised that he knew the quote. "I've had a lot of time to read."

The pair was interrupted by Esme and Sara setting down several bags in the kitchen. "Hey." Sara smiled as Grissom approached her. "You should go into town, it's perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her being mindful of her healing arm. "I'm sorry." His lips softly grazed over hers.

Sara held onto him with her right arm. "I know; you just don't take change well." She returned his kiss with one of her own. Esme welcomed Carlisle's embrace. She had a kiss of her own for her husband. "Are you hungry?"

"Are you kidding, I could eat a horse." Both Carlisle and Esme looked at Grissom. "Figure of speech obviously."

The four shared a good laugh while Grissom and Sara prepared themselves something to eat. They enjoyed their lunch with the company of their hosts. Carlisle and Grissom talked about the area and the town while Esme and Sara discussed a shopping trip for clothes.

Sara was helping Esme clean the dishes while Grissom and Carlisle went outside. "Ugh." She put her hand on her stomach.

"Sara, are you alright?" Esme stopped what she was doing to address Sara's discomfort.

"Yeah I guess I must have eaten too much." She swallowed the bile that rose up but it was quickly followed by more. Sara rushed to the small bathroom and emptied her stomach.

"Carlisle help." Esme said as she went to aid Sara.

Grissom was midway through a sentence when he was cut off by Carlisle. "We need to go inside. Something's wrong." Carlisle led the way and Grissom was close behind. They found Esme helping Sara wash her face. "What's the matter?"

"Sara?" The concern was thick in Grissom's voice. "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah, I guess I just ate too much lunch." She tried to explain why the sudden nausea. Sara dried her mouth and looked at Carlisle. He was looking at her knowing there was more to her situation and she read his face like a book. There wasn't going to be hiding anything from him.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a while." Grissom escorted her back upstairs.

"Carlisle, what was that look about?" Esme wrapped her arms around her husband.

He looked to the stairs to ensure they were alone. "I'm sure Gil doesn't know, but I'm positive Sara does." Carlisle's eyes found Esme's. "Sara's pregnant; when it's quiet enough I can hear the fetus' heartbeat."

Esme squeezed Carlisle. "That's wonderful!" He knew she would be welcoming of the news, but he also knew that she had come to pass with her own infants death, and if something happened to these folks while in their care, she would never forgive herself if this child never made it into the world.

Well I hope it's satisfying enough for now.

TDCSI


	5. Chapter 5

This is a short chapter, uncharacteristic of me but oh well. I just got a new computer as my other one tried to die and the crazy Staples guy was able to recover all of my music and documents so I didn't have to murder anyone.

* * *

Chapter 5

That evening Grissom, Sara, Carlisle, and Esme were sitting in the living area when the door opened to the sound the rest of the Cullen clan entering.

"Whew, if only we could go pro!" Emmett was the first one in the living room followed by Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"And I thought Bella smelled." Rosalie mocked.

"Rose." Carlisle scolded. "Everyone, these are our guests, Doctor Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle."

"Oh now you're harboring humans?"

"Rosalie one more outburst…" He didn't finish his sentence, and he didn't need to. "They are being hunted, and your mother and I thought it would be best for them to stay here until we neutralize the threat."

"So whoever is hunting them will now come for us." Rosalie spoke once again despite Carlisle's warning.

"They were targeted and when we were seen with them we all became their prey." He clarified.

"I've see it." Alice stepped forward. "I saw Carlisle and Esme being attacked by the other vampires."

Carlisle looked over his brood. "Look, I'm not sure how soon it will be before they find us. Edward, use caution when bringing Bella over please." He made sure they all understood. "Alice I'd appreciate your help in aiding Jasper."

"I will." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Your mother and I would appreciate everyone's help." Once he was satisfied Carlisle let them all go do their own thing. He returned to the sofa next to Esme. "Well, I think that went well."

Grissom and Sara snuggled together in bed that evening. His arms fit around her perfectly and she always cherished him holding her. "I can't believe we are sleeping in a house full of vampires." She whispered to him. He just squeezed her as his response knowing that she knew the meaning.

The next day Grissom and Sara explored the outside around the Cullen home with Esme and Alice accompanying them.

The sun was hiding behind a stand of clouds allowing the Cullen's to be out amongst the human population of Forks without anyone seeing their secret. After getting the outdoor tour of the property, Esme and Alice took their guests to Port Angeles so they could get some clothes. Their hasty retreat from Vegas left Grissom and Sara without any necessities.

Grissom was quick to gather up what he needed, but when it came to Sara, both Esme and Alice had to offer their opinion. While the ladies were busy shopping for clothes, Grissom found a small bookstore around the corner. He browsed the selection and made a few purchases before returning to the clothing store. He read while Sara tried on several outfits and changes of clothes. Her arm made it difficult but Alice was a great help.

They took another several hours before heading back to Forks. On the way back Alice suddenly sat up straight. Esme knew she was having a vision but opted not to bring it up to their passengers. When Alice looked back at Esme she waved her off silently telling her to remain silent. What she couldn't get was the look on Alice's face after seeing the vision. Her smile was ear to ear.

While coming into town Sara felt her stomach cramp. She tried to hide it from Grissom but the other two had higher tuned senses. Esme glanced in the mirror. "Sara, is everything okay?"

Now Grissom was concerned and noticed the strained look on her face. "Sara, honey?"

She shook her head. "It's just a cramp."

"You know, Carlisle is at the hospital right now, I know he wouldn't mind giving you a quick check up."Esme was already driving towards Forks Community Hospital. Once she stopped the car, Alice helped Sara out of the car along with Grissom. "Carlisle." Esme said as they entered the small ER.

Seeing the Cullen's entering a nurse was quick to take them to a small exam table. They helped Sara onto the table as her cramps increased. While the nurse was checking her vitals a set of swinging doors opened and Carlisle walked through. He stepped up to Sara's side, his white lab coat swayed around him as if there were a breeze. The nurse finished with her task and showed Carlisle the chart.

"What seems to be the problem Sara?" He asked coolly while reading over the short notes.

"It's nothing just some cramps." She gritted her teeth and clutched onto Grissom's hand.

"I see. Would you lay on your back for me?" Both he and Grissom assisted her in lying on her back. Carlisle pulled up her blouse and pressed his hands firmly down on her abdomen. Sara jumped. "Does that hurt?"

She shook her head. "Your hands are cold."

Carlisle laughed. "My apologies." He put his hands in his pockets for a moment and then pressed again. "Better?" Sara nodded. "Let me know if anything hurts." He pushed in several different places but got no response from her. Carlisle looked her in the eyes and Sara noticed them sparkle. She shook her head just slightly enough that he could pick up on it. "I'd like to do an ultrasound of her abdomen just to double check."

"I agree." Grissom offered. He felt Sara squeeze his hand harder. "Sara, it's going to be okay."

"It's not that." She swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

"Then what's the matter, what's stopping you?"

A lone tear streamed down her cheek. "I wanted to tell you…" She started to sob. Grissom pulled her close to his body. Carlisle ushered his family back several steps. "I knew you would freak out to start with and then I was taken. You were having just as hard of a time dealing with it as I was. I was hoping to tell you."

"Shhh, tell me what honey?" Grissom tried his best to comfort her.

Sara cried softly. "I'm pregnant."

Grissom was shocked, but never let go of her. "Why didn't you tell me? You know I would have understood." They held onto each other for a brief moment before he pulled back. "I'm not angry Sara; I'm thrilled, shocked but thrilled."

Carlisle stepped back over. "Sara, I'd like to exam you and the baby thoroughly." She nodded her agreement and he helped her off the table. He took them to a private exam room and sat before a portable ultrasound unit.

Esme and Grissom helped Sara on the table. Esme offered her a genuine smile before stepping away. Sara pulled her shirt up and Grissom stepped to her side never letting go of her hand.

Sara took several deep breaths as Carlisle moved closer to her. He dabbed some ultrasound gel on her stomach before applying the probe. Carlisle watched the screen as his hand skillfully moved where he needed to see.

"Okay, there's your baby." Everyone in the room looked on to the small figure on the screen. "And everything looks just fine."

Alice couldn't hold it in anymore. "She has a beautiful baby…"

"Alice." Esme scolded. "Please darling."

They all looked at her. "Sorry, I've see your baby born."

Carlisle smiled. "That's good. Well, Sara you're about ten weeks and I'd like to see you start taking some prenatal vitamins. You're a little behind on them as is." She smiled and took the tissue he handed her to wipe off her stomach. "Just monitor your cramping and let me know if they become too much."

Grissom helped Sara back off the table and they walked hand in hand out of the hospital. Esme put her arms around Carlisle, and he leaned down to kiss her. "I'll be home later."

"I'll be waiting." She teased back. Esme walked to the car and got in behind the wheel. "I'd say this is cause for a celebration."

* * *

Well, ya'll know me, I've got to get a geek baby in there somewhere.

TDCSI


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, here's another update, I hope this satisfies y'all for now.

* * *

Chapter 6

As the weeks went by there was no sign of the two vampires that were hunting Grissom and Sara. She enjoyed spending time with Esme. They discussed many books and even went to a few museums together. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Grissom would discuss their love for baseball and literature. Grissom was enjoying being in Forks.

The weather was starting to turn fairer, but the rains had also increased. Carlisle, Esme, Grissom, and Sara were visiting while the human couple ate dinner. During their discussion Carlisle suddenly became distracted.

"Carlisle, dear?"

He glanced at his wife. "There's a car pulling up." Carlisle stood and walked to the door followed by Grissom. "It's Chief Swan." He said as he opened the door and the two men stepped outside to greet him. "Chief Swan."

"Doctor Cullen, Doctor Grissom. I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help Doctor Grissom. A body's been discovered down at the river." He was obviously nervous about asking but knew he needed help.

"I'd be happy to help you." Grissom felt as shiver of excitement course through his veins. It had been quite some time since he had processed a scene.

Carlisle drove following Charlie while Grissom sat quiet. They arrived at the scene which was being guarded by several other officers.

Grissom was quick to get his groove back and pulled on a pair of latex gloves from the small kit he got from Charlie. The kit was limiting but Grissom was sure he'd be fine. He started scouring the ground as he approached the body. Carlisle and Charlie watched from a distance. Neither had seen a true crime scene processed since there was practically no crime in Forks.

Once he was sure the perimeter was covered Grissom kneeled next to the body. The first thing he saw was the knife protruding from the man's chest, but he was more interested in any form of ID. "No, wallet. Possibly a robbery gone bad." He wasn't directing his comments towards anyone in particular and both Carlisle and Charlie looked on perplexed. "Technically I can't move the body until it's been released by the medical examiner."

"We don't have one at the moment." Charlie informed him.

"Then I guess an MD will have to do. Doctor Cullen."Grissom motioned over Carlisle. "Just follow my footpath towards the body."

Carlisle kneeled next to Grissom. "I haven't honestly done anything like this in the field before."

"It's pretty simple. Here, use this to take his liver temperature. It will start the timeline which I can use to determine the events that occurred." He explained simply as Carlisle took the temperature of the body.

Charlie watched on as the two seemed to work in harmony. He watched Grissom remove the knife from the victim, and Carlisle rolled the body over. "It's Mark Hammers." Carlisle called out to Charlie. "Single stab wound to the chest"

With a nod Charlie headed off while Grissom finished working the scene. The body was transported and Grissom took the evidence he collected back to the small police station. He worked throughout the night in a small make-shift lab as Carlisle watched on.

Carlisle had never seen a human more dedicated to his work than was the man before him. He kept quiet and out of the way as Grissom printed the knife and the empty wallet he found in the grass tossed haphazardly away from the body.

Dawn was quickly approaching when Carlisle's phone rang. "Hello." He stepped out of the small room to talk.

"Hey, it's getting close to morning, when will you be home?"

"Well, my dear, I'm not sure. Gil is still working…"

"I'm finished." Grissom stepped out interrupting Carlisle mid sentence. "I left the prints for Officer Swan to run, and my notes."

Carlisle grinned. "We'll be home shortly my dear."

The drive was short indeed with Carlisle driving. Grissom entered the home and went straight upstairs and climbed in bed with Sara. His hands skirted down her arms and came to rest on the swell of her abdomen. Their child was growing and with each passing day Grissom became more and more excited about being a father.

Esme was sitting in the living area reading a book waiting for her husband. He didn't disappoint as he stood in the doorway and silently watched her. Her eyes wandered from the book and focused in on Carlisle. "Is there something the matter?"

He laughed softly. "Not at all." Carlisle moved towards her as if he was stalking her. Esme put down her book and stood to meet him half way. His arms wrapped around her body and he lowered his head to kiss her. It was sensual and full of love.

She pulled back breaking contact. "I'm glad your home."

"Me too, care to join me on a hunt?" His eyes had slowly grown darker over the evening as his thirst grew. Esme smiled and took his hand leading him off the back porch.

Charlie had sent in the evidence Grissom had collected to a more proper lab and within a day the finger prints came back to a man that was wanted in connection with a variety of crimes. Of course that man had already left Forks, but Charlie added murder suspect to the man's growing list of crimes.

Processing the crime scene brought a sense of peace back to Grissom. But even with that feeling, he had a stronger pull towards Sara. He wanted to be wherever she was, and as her pregnancy progressed that pull to never leave her side grew.

Carlisle was working at the hospital and the rest of the Cullen's were out hunting when he made his decision. "Sara." She glanced at him through the open door to the bathroom. "I need to go back to Vegas." Her expression instantly went from glowing to concerned. "No, no it's nothing like that." He spoke knowing what the look upon her face meant. His legs closed the distance between them. "I just need to go and get things taken care of. I won't be more than a few days."

"To do what?"

"Well, put the townhouse on the market, get some things in storage, and quit my job." He followed the last remark with a grin.

"Gil, I can't ask you to do that." She knew he loved his job and would be miserable without it.

Grissom shook his head. "No, I don't care about my job. I only care about you and our baby. I know Vegas is the last place on earth you want to be right now, and wherever you are is where I want to be. I know Forks has really grown on you, hell it has me too, so if this is where you want to be, this is where we shall be."

Sara smiled brightly. Gil Grissom was finally making a lifelong commitment. "I love you." He returned her statement with a smile and leaned in to kiss her.

When the kiss was broke he replied, "I love you." Her arms wrapped around him holding his body close. "I have already made arrangements to fly out today. I'll return in three days."

Within the hour Sara dropped Grissom off at the small Forks airport and returned to the Cullen's home. She was alone for several more hours until Esme and the kids all returned minus Edward as he went to visit Bella, Emmett and Rose went to work in the garage, and Jasper and Alice went to their room.

"How was hunting?" Even though she was a vegetarian and didn't approve of the killing of animals, this case was unique. It was animals or humans.

Esme smiled. "It was good. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Sara looked at the woman before her and instead of hiding her emotions like she wanted she could feel the pull of Esme's glare. "Not fair."

"There's something else and I think it would be beneficial for you to tell me. I can help if you need it." The older woman offered.

"Grissom went back to Vegas. He said he needed to take care of a few things before the baby arrived." Sara's hand rested on her baby bump as she spoke.

Esme was about to speak when Alice rushed into the room. "Why is Grissom in Vegas? He's going to be killed. The vampires, they are lying in wait and when he gets to his house they are going to kill him." Her voice was urgent as the vision had upset her.

Sara's mouth fell open and Esme rushed down to her car and sped towards the hospital. On the way she had spoken to Emmett, and he and Rose were already getting things they needed together. It was hard not to rush into the small hospital under such stress but she managed to be human as she entered. She spoke his name and picked up on his scent immediately.

Carlisle was finishing with a patient when he heard Esme say his name. He found her walking towards his office. "Esme darling, what's wrong?"

"It's Grissom, he's returned to Vegas, and Alice had a vision of him being killed at his home by the vampires stalking him. He's walking right into a trap."

"I need to get to him." Carlisle removed his lab coat and tossed it chaotically in his office before ushering his wife out to her car.

She climbed into the passenger seat as he drove. "Emmett and Rose are already waiting for you. He said he can fly you directly to Vegas." Her eyes rested on her husband's form as he drove. "What's the connection?"

Carlisle stopped the car in front of the small airplane and climbed out. "I'll tell you when I return."

Esme watched as he boarded. "Please be careful." She whispered to no one, but the beings on board heard her.

* * *

Well, so I left you with a cliffhanger. Sorry about that.

TDCSI


	7. Chapter 7

Well this is a good connecting chapter as to what I may have in store further down the road.

* * *

Chapter 7

Grissom took a cab from the airport to his empty home. The inside looked like a crime scene. Items pulled from shelves and tossed across the room, pictures and furniture broken. He carefully stepped through the rubble on the floor and began collecting things that held meaning between Sara and him.

He was on his final trip from his storage and was making one last pass through his former home. After speaking with a realtor and agreeing that he'd get the place cleaned up at Grissom's expense, everything that he needed or wanted to keep was stowed away. It amazed him at how fast he was able to accomplish that task since the place had been ransacked.

Before leaving he up righted a chair and sat down looking at the devastation before him. He'd submitted the forms at the lab between trips. His plan was to spend tomorrow with the team before returning to Sara. They all knew as to why he and Sara had left so suddenly, but they knew it wasn't entirely the truth and never pushed him for any more explanation.

While he sat thinking the lights suddenly went out. Normally he would have cursed and checked the breaker box, but this wasn't normal. Grissom sat still and in a blur a woman appeared before him. "Well, well, well…look who finally returned."

"Where's that pretty little thing you're always with?" Patrick appeared just as suddenly.

Grissom remained still even though a part of him wanted to run. Carla hissed and reached forward and grabbed his collar. "Don't worry dear we'll find her." She threw Grissom across the room. His body crashed into the wooden coffee table crushing the object under his weight.

Patrick was quickly picking up his prey and like Carla threw him across the room. He laughed as the human went through the sliding porch window. Carla inhaled the air as did Patrick. "Mmmm, he smells delicious."

Wishing he was unconscious so he couldn't feel the agonizing pain he was in, Grissom lay bleeding thinking of nothing but Sara. He could hear the laughter from the two still inside, but he felt a rush of air fly by him and go into the house.

Emmett attacked Patrick and the two flew back to collide with the wall. Rose went for Carla and pinned her against the wall crushing the sheetrock behind her body. The four fought viciously inside while Carlisle kneeled next to his friend. "Gil, don't move. Save your strength." He assessed his injuries before glancing through the broken door to see Emmett and Rosalie fight. Patrick was tossed once again but this time instead of fighting back he fled. Emmett turned on Carla with Rosalie and the two of them managed to tear Carla apart.

After burning her body they went to their father's side. "He needs medical attention, but I can't triage him here." Carlisle supported Grissom's head. "Let's get him to the plane."

They placed Grissom's battered body in the back seat of the rented Tahoe. Emmett drove towards the airport as Grissom lay bleeding on the leather seats with Carlisle. Rose was trying to help but being around the smell of blood in such closed quarters was getting to her. She wasn't much help to Carlisle and decided to move to the front passenger seat. It was a decision Carlisle understood.

As the car stopped on the runway, Emmett helped Carlisle get Grissom on board while Rosalie began starting up the jet. Once everything was situated, the plane started rolling towards the runway. Carlisle placed an oxygen mask on Grissom's face as he cut away his shirt. There were many obvious abrasions over his torso, some would require stitches and other's were not as deep. His cool hands felt over the ribs, collar bone, and down the arms of Grissom's body. Surprisingly he didn't discover any broken bones, and gave Grissom a shot of morphine to lessen the pain and keep him calm while he began cleaning the lacerations.

As the plane began its decent, Carlisle finished with bandaging Grissom's wounds. His eyes slowly opened and focused in on Carlisle's form over him. "How do you feel?"

Grissom groaned and his hand moved to his face and removed the mask. "Like I went through a table and a door."

Carlisle grinned. "Well you're lucky. I'd ask why you went there alone knowing this could happen, but I don't want to waste your time as I already know the answer. Esme called, Sara's worried about you, but I assured her that you're coming back in one piece."

"Thanks." Grissom groaned and with Carlisle's help sat up. "This feeling reminds me of when I was blown up." Carlisle's eyebrow rose at the remark. "I'll tell you later."

Sara was pacing next to the living room while Jasper and Alice were watching the news from Seattle. Esme entered and watched Sara for a few minutes before deciding to intervene. "Sara, you need to calm down. They will be here shortly. Carlisle said that Gil was fine."

She was obviously upset about the entire situation, and it was then that Jasper decided to intervene. He let waves of his calming effect wash over the room. Sara exhaled deeply. "Thanks." Jasper just smiled. Over the years of being around Bella, and now their two house guests, Jasper had gotten better at controlling his craving for human blood.

The three vampires heard the sound of the car approaching before Sara could. She noticed their reaction and headed down towards the garage. Esme stood by her side as the door opened and Carlisle drove inside. Emmet and Rose climbed out and headed inside as Carlisle helped Grissom out of the car.

Sara was at his side in an instant. "Gil." Her arms enveloped him and he groaned at the contact. "I'm sorry."

Grissom shook his head. "It's okay, I'm just a little sore."

"He's got some minor lacerations, but other than that, he's fine." Carlisle assured her before moving to embrace his true love.

"I can't believe that happened." Sara felt content having Grissom in her arms once again. "Don't ever leave again."

"I won't." His arms squeezed her closer.

Carlisle ushered Esme inside. "The female has been taken care of, but the male ran away."

"Do you think he'll come for them?" She asked quietly as they moved through the house.

"I can't guarantee that he won't." His hand fit in the small of her back as they went into his study. "We were almost too late."

Esme grinned as she spun to face her husband. "But you got there in time." She turned him so he was leaning against his desk and leaned in to kiss him. "Now, I want to continue our conversation before you jetted to Vegas."

Carlisle knew what Esme was talking about and knowing her, she wasn't going to walk away without an explanation from him. "Well, before my change, I had a younger brother. He was ten years younger than me but very intelligent. He was always playing with the dead animals that he found; trying to find out what they died from. When Gil and Sara arrived, I did a little research of my own."

He paused and Esme sensed his hesitation and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And you found something in common between the two?"

His eyes locked onto hers and he nodded. "Gil did the same things when he was younger. And he's taken his interest and expanded it to where he could use it to help people. After my change, I would check in on what my brother was doing every now and then. After his schooling he became involved in the investigations of the strange killings that were going on; again the same thing that Gil does. This man and my brother are 300 years apart and yet they are similar in so many ways." Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her closer. "I couldn't bear to wait around and watch my brother grow old and die, and since Gil has been here, it's like having a brother all over again."

She could see clearly the connection Carlisle had made between the past and present. Since she had known him, he had never spoken of his human family. "Don't worry; you know we won't let anything happen to them."

After sharing a close moment in the garage upon his return, Sara took Grissom up to their room and lay down in the bed with him. "I am exhausted." He curled up under the covers and Sara snuggled into his side.

"I'm sure you are. I didn't get much sleep while you were away." She stated simply.

Grissom turned and faced her. "I'm sorry I caused you to worry." His hand slowly went down her side and came to rest on the swell of her belly. "How's he been treating you?"

"He?" Sara laughed at his comment. "I've been good. The nausea has all but passed, and the cramps have completely disappeared."

"That's good."

"Yeah. I may need to invest in some better fitting clothes." Her hand joined his. "I'll be out of these in no time at the rate he's growing."

Grissom grinned. "Well, maybe we can go shopping tomorrow. I'm sure Alice knows what you can get and where to get it."

Sara yawned. "Well, it's late and I'm exhausted myself." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodnight Gil."

He waited until her eyes closed. "Goodnight Sara." He returned her kiss before letting his eyes close.

Well I hope it wasn't too tragic for anyone.

TDCSI


	8. Chapter 8

Well here's another chapter, there's not much action in it but I'm sure it will suffice.

* * *

Chapter 8

Carlisle spent the evening in his study looking through several old books that rivaled him in age. The one he was currently enthralled in was a printed book from England that had conveniently disappeared from the records office when he left the country. He knew by the records kept what his father continued to do in the community until his death. He would even glance at the page that listed deaths month by month, and Carlisle would always run his fingers over his posted date of death. To him, it was the day he was born.

He had several original books that his brother had published, while experimenting at Oxford. Before leaving England, Carlisle kept close tabs on his brother's life. He married twice, but never had any children. It eventually pained Carlisle enough to leave as he watched his brother grow old, and he didn't want to witness his death as he did their parents. After his departure he learned that his brother was killed by two men mugging him off campus as he walked home. It tore Carlisle up knowing that if he had stayed six more months he could have saved his brother's life.

Here he saw a man that so closely resembled his brother. His passion for work and those around him took Carlisle back to seeing his brother age. He would never turn any human that didn't want immortality unless they knew the consequences and were prepared.

His mind raced with the many probabilities of the next few months and what could occur as the humans he was harboring were confronted by the vampire hunting them. And now he was a target as well for it was he and his family that were responsible for his mate's death.

The door opened silently and his nose picked up on a familiar scent. He sat back as Alice silently walked to stand before him. Her face was unreadable. "What is it?"

"He is looking for you." Carlisle narrowed his eyes looking for more explanation. "The male that got away, I saw Ashley being questioned by a furious male asking where our coven was. She didn't tell him but he's obviously asking close by."

"Is he still near Ashley?" She shook her head. "Maybe you could take a day trip to Seattle and ask her what she knows?" He saw her grin brightly knowing that it had been a while since she was in the city.

"Can I take Sara?"

Carlisle took in a breath that he didn't require, but he needed to smell the air and he caught Esme's scent just outside his door. "I don't know, what do you think Esme?"

The red head pushed open the door to reveal herself. "I think it would be good for Sara to get out of the house, not to mention get a little bit of pampering."

"And the stores in Seattle are so much better." Alice quickly added.

Carlisle grinned at his daughter's enthusiasm to dress everyone. "Well, I do feel better if both of you were to escort her. Just keep a close eye out."

Alice jumped a few inches and squealed her excitement. Esme smiled as Alice left the room. She moved to stand behind her husband; her hands rested on his shoulders and started to knead the muscles beneath his oxford shirt. "Stop worrying so much." Carlisle closed his eyes as he let the sensual hands of his wife take his concerns away. Esme leaned down closer and blew a light breath across his ear. "I'll need your car." Her lips skillfully sucked in his ear lobe.

His nerves were on fire. "Mmmm, you can take whatever you'd like dear." Carlisle turned his head to capture her mouth. Their cold lips melted together as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Esme moaned at his skills of seducing her.

A moment passed and they broke apart only as a clearing throat got their attention. Alice was smiling at the interaction she was witnessing. "We're ready when you are."

She disappeared as fast as she had appeared. Esme gave Carlisle one more quick kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll be right here waiting." He replied in a low seductive voice, knowing it would make her insides melt.

Alice and Sara were in the car waiting for Esme. She climbed into the passenger side of her husband's black Mercedes. "I'm really not that into the whole pampering thing." Sara offered to both women.

"Ashley is very talented. All you'll need to do is sit back and relax. It will be good for both you and the baby." Esme smiled as Alice pulled out of the garage.

It was normally a three hour drive that took just over two with Alice driving. She was very skilled at knowing what was where, and at first Sara seemed unsure of her driving skills, but after remembering that her reflexes were many times better than hers, she settled down. Both Esme and Alice heard Sara's heartbeat increase as she started to drive but level off after thirty minutes.

Alice knew exactly where she was going and stopped in front of the little shop huddled in the middle of a strip mall. "We're here." Sara picked up on the excitement in her voice. "You're gonna love this Sara." The trio entered and Alice led them to the reception desk. "Hi Ash."

A blonde woman in her mid 20's turned and grinned. "Alice!" she crossed the floor and hugged Alice. "It's so good to see you." Ashley moved to hug Esme. She glanced at Sara. "So, the rumors are true."

Esme and Alice glanced at each other before looking to Ashley for clarification. She ushered them over towards the set of pedicure chairs. Alice removed her shoes and eagerly climbed into one. Sara followed a bit slower and with less enthusiasm, and Esme just sat on a nearby chair. "What have you heard?" The older woman asked.

Ashley started on Sara's feet. "A tracker came in here."

"When?" Esme asked quickly.

The blonde continued to clean Sara's toenails. "Yesterday. He said he was looking for a man named Cullen."

"I'm assuming Carlisle." Alice chimed in and received a warning glance from Esme.

Ashley nodded. "He wanted to know where to find him, and heard the Cullen's were residing in Washington. I told him yeah…" She got looks from all three sets of eyes. "…but they were more likely at their home in Alaska."

Alice grinned. "This is why I love you Ash."

"Thanks girl, but the look he had in his eyes, I wouldn't be so sure that he'd be back in the area looking."

Esme agreed. "Possibly have a month; Alaska is a big state to cover."

Ashley looked up to Sara. "What color would you like?"

"Oh, I was thinking a nice rose petal pink." Alice answered for her. "Gil's gonna love it." She grinned at Sara.

With a smile Ashley began painting. "Well, it looks like the damage has already been done." Sara placed a hand over her rounded belly, and Esme grinned.

"You'll have to come visit sometime Ash. I know Forks isn't all that exciting, but we have some good hunting." Alice offered.

"I appreciate it, but I've adapted to the city life quite nicely. I'm in the process of getting a new shop set up in Anchorage. My assistant has been with me for a few years and she knows everything about this place. I was going to leave it for her to manage." Ashley finished up with Sara's toes. "Ready for part two?"

Sara nodded and stood up with Esme and Ashley's help. "I was really enjoying that chair."

"I'm sure Gil would give you a message if you wanted." Esme said. "He's very concerned about you and the baby."

Ashley started cleaning up Sara's fingernails as Alice continued to enjoy the messaging chair. "How's Edward's girlfriend doing?"

"Bella is doing great." Esme responded.

"Yeah, but Edward's keeping her all to himself." Ashley grinned at Alice's short rant. When Ashley was finished, Alice was quick to Sara's side and approved of her fingers and toes. "Now those are sexy. They say…"

"Alice, that's enough." At her mother's quick intervention, Alice grinned and walked towards the door with Sara. "Thank you Ashley." She passed the other woman a few hundred dollar bills. "Be careful in case he returns, Carlisle isn't directly at fault, but I'm sure he's not one that cares."

Ashley understood things better now. "Be careful yourselves. If word gets back to the Volturi that you're harboring humans with no intention of changing them, they will be up your asses in no time at all."

Esme smiled and joined Alice and Sara in the car. "No what?" Alice asked cheerfully. "My favorite place isn't that far away."

"Do I want to ask?" Sara's voice was reserved.

"The Westlake Center, it's got some premier shopping, and food, pregnant women need to eat." Sara smiled as Alice made every attempt to get them to agree. "Mom, you know they have some killer men's stores, I know you like seeing Dad in blues…Sara what about Gil?"

Both Sara and Esme grinned. "You're the one driving Alice."

Grissom sat reading in Carlisle's study. When Carlisle entered Grissom's heart sped up which was quickly picked up on. "Are you concerned about Sara?"

He set the book down. "I'm always concerned about her." Carlisle grinned and sat down behind his desk. "Sara's just…"

"She's a very independent woman." A moment of silence passed. "How are your injuries?"

"Good. Still a bit stiff."

"That will pass." Carlisle then detected the sound of his car approaching. He checked his watch. "I guess Alice won the shopping discussion."

They were standing in the garage as Alice pulled the black sports car into its proper spot.

Esme stepped out. "She's asleep." She opened the back door and Grissom kneeled next to his sleeping girlfriend. "Alice wore her out."

Grissom placed a hand on Sara's thigh and rubbed it lightly. Sara never flinched. "I can't carry her in my current condition."

"Allow me." Carlisle waited for Grissom to move. He kneeled down and unbuckled the seat belt before carefully extracting Sara. Grissom followed close behind as Carlisle took Sara up the several flights of stairs to their room. He set her on the bed and stepped back to allow Grissom to attend to his mate.

Esme met him in the hall and they walked side by side to Carlisle's study. "Ashley was confronted by the tracker. It seems he's vowed to kill you as well."

"For the death of his mate I'm sure." Carlisle closed the door and turned to see Esme slowly unbuttoning her blouse. "But I'm sure I can handle just one mad vampire."

"How about taking care of a very turned on wife?" Her voice was soft and seductive.

Carlisle crossed the room painfully slow as the blouse fell to the floor. "I'm sure I can handle that."

* * *

Reviews are appreciated and thanks to those who are still reading.

TDCSI


	9. Chapter 9

Well it's been practically ages since I updated this so without further adue here's the next chapter. Cliffhanger warning at the end.

* * *

Chapter 9

Grissom was driving Sara into Forks. As usual it was a cloudy cold morning for December. He pulled Esme's red car into a parking spot at the hospital. Carlisle had stated that Sara needed to get another prenatal check up, so they decided to catch Carlisle towards the end of his shift.

They waited patiently in the waiting room before a nurse escorted them to the same room where they first saw their baby. After the nurse took her vitals and weight, Sara was asked to lie back on the table and the nurse covered her with a sheet. "When the doctor comes in he'll ask you to lift up your shirt. Unbutton your pants and scoot them down a few inches so it's easier for him to ultrasound."

Grissom stood next to Sara as they waited patiently for Carlisle. He was only a few minutes and knocked softly before entering the room. "Sara, Gil good to see you." Carlisle's eyes ran over the chart and the record of Sara's first visit.

He took a bit longer reviewing than Grissom wanted. "Something wrong?"

Golden eyes met his crystal blue ones. "I may have miscalculated before. I'll let the sonogram tell me." He took a few minutes preparing then had their baby quickly on the screen.

Sara's eyes instantly welled up at the sight of her baby. Grissom was just in awe that he and Sara had created a life. "Is everything fine?" She asked.

After finishing some measurements Carlisle smiled. "Well according to my calculations here is appears that your baby is progressing remarkably well, and you're about 22 weeks. My original estimate of 10 was a little off. My guess is the trauma you ensued also traumatized the fetus, and it was just a little slower than you at recovering, but is now back on track."

"But everything's fine now?" Fear of anything being wrong with her baby seeped out in her voice as she spoke.

Carlisle smiled. "Your baby is just fine." He passed her a tissue to wipe off the gel on her abdomen. "I'd like to see you gaining a bit more weight, and you also need to get more iron in your diet. Some raw vegetables contain high amounts of iron, and since you don't eat red meat, maybe try to eat more fish. Or you can supplement with iron pills, just get some more iron in your system." He stood and jotted some information on her chart. "A nurse will be back in to get some blood and then you can be on your way."

The nurse was in and out and Grissom and Sara went to the small diner and ate an early lunch before returning to the Cullen residence.

"Come on, let's take a walk." Sara pulled his hand and Grissom followed her easily. They easily strode through the stand of trees. "So, have you been thinking of any names?"

"Names, already? We're only half way there." He stated simply.

Sara laughed. "Yeah, and look how fast the first half went by." She noticed him smile and nod. "April will be here before we know it, then what, we argue for days about a name."

Grissom pulled her close and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Okay, maybe we can each choose. I'll pick out boy names, and you pick out girl names. First names only then we'll both decide on a middle name."

"Why are you always trying to compromise?"

"Isn't that what couples do?" Grissom responded.

Sara stopped walking and turned to face him, their hands on each other's backs. "Some couples also get married."

"Is that so." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Awww, what a cute moment."

Sara and Grissom were startled by the voice. Instantly Grissom recognized the individual. He positioned himself between the vampire and Sara. "Give it up already."

"Why? It's the thrill of the hunt, the chase, the kill."

Grissom heard the low growl from Patrick just as he ran at them. Sara was knocked to the side as Grissom was carried back over thirty feet and slammed into the ground by the vampire. Without a moment in between, Patrick picked up Grissom and threw him. His human body connected with a tall oak tree, instantly Grissom felt ribs breaking.

"No! Please stop!" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs.

Patrick took his time walking towards Grissom. He was playing with his prey as some wild animals do. "Don't worry, I won't kill him. Until he watches me kill you first." He reached down and grasped Grissom's shirt collar and picked him up. "Awww, you're bleeding."

Grissom spat the blood in his face. "Fuck you."

With a growl, Patrick once again threw Grissom. He missed a tree but landed hard on the ground. More bones fractured and now the blood was beginning to pour from his mouth. Sara screamed once again, and pleaded for him to stop.

He glanced at Grissom before turning to approach Sara. "Your turn." Patrick grabbed Sara and took her over to where Grissom lay. He moved around so he stood behind her. "Say goodbye."

As he was moving her hair to expose her neck Patrick was knocked to the ground. Sara lost her balance and fell as well. Jasper stood between Sara and the strange vampire. He growled deeply and attacked. Emmett suddenly appeared eager to finish what he started.

Sara rushed to Grissom's side as he continued to bleed. "Oh my God Gil." Rose and Esme were at Sara's side. "Help him."

Rose picked up Grissom and Esme picked up Sara. They rushed back to their house as fast as they could. Rose set Grissom on the dining room table. Alice had been waiting for them and helped situate Grissom when Esme and Sara entered. "Alice, get some towels." They tried to soak up the blood and stop any external bleeding.

Carlisle had just climbed out of his car when the overwhelming scent of blood hit him. He rushed inside. "What happened?" His eyes scanned Grissom's broken and bloody body.

"We went for a walk and that other…" She was crying and becoming hysterical and Grissom coughed up more blood.

Even though he could hear his heart, Carlisle listened with his stethoscope as Grissom's heart raced. He palpated his torso. "He's got multiple broken ribs and other bones, and massive internal bleeding."

"Just help him, please." Esme held Sara trying to keep her somewhat calm.

Carlisle's golden eyes looked at Sara. "There's nothing I can do for him."

"Wha…what? No, you can save him, please, you have to." Sara begged. "He can't die!"

Everyone knew what she was talking about. "Carlisle you can't." Rosalie stepped in on the discussion. Emmett and Jasper returned as Rose began her rant. "This is not your decision, it's his." They all glanced down at the man dying before them. "Look Sara I know you love him, but please don't subject him to this life. Have your baby and keep that piece of him with you always."

"Rosalie, this is not your decision." Esme kept her voice calm.

"It's no one's but his. Has anyone asked him?"

Carlisle was beginning to get frustrated with her. "Rosalie, it's obvious he can't speak for himself."

"So why should you speak for him?" Her voice escalated. "You know, not everyone wants this life." She was sticking the knife in Carlisle as she directed her rage at him. "I'm sure he'd rather die knowing that Sara and his baby are safe, instead of living like us and watching them grow old and die while he doesn't age a day."

His teeth clenched and everyone could hear the rage building in Carlisle as Rosalie pushed his buttons. Jasper tried to help but to no avail. Emmett finally walked over. "She is his mate. It's her decision."

"No one asked you." She fired back.

"And no one asked you." Carlisle retaliated. "This is not your decision, its Sara's and Gil's. He can't choose for himself, so it makes it her decision."

"If you change him against his will, I don't know if I can stay with this family anymore." She laid her cards out on the table.

Carlisle sighed. "If that's what you so choose."

Rosalie was somewhat shocked at his response. She stormed off; Emmett hesitated before following her.

Sara was crying as Grissom began gasping for air.

* * *

Oh snap, what on earth is going to happen next?

TDCSI


	10. Chapter 10

Well I think I've waited long enough to update this turkey, and as some might have guessed what will happen next, because of my passion for killing people, no Grissom doesn't die. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

Grissom continued to gasp as his chest cavity filled with blood. The overwhelming smell was getting too much for Jasper, so he and Alice left. Carlisle listened to his heart once again and noted that it was beginning to falter.

"There's not much time left. If this is what you know he would want the time is now." Carlisle told Sara.

She stood crying not knowing for sure what he would want, but she knew that she couldn't live without him. Her sobs increased and she felt her legs get weak. Esme felt Sara grow heavy in her arms and tightened her grip enough to gently ease her to the ground. "I can't live without him." Her sobs intensified into tears.

Esme held Sara as she cried onto her shoulder. "Carlisle." He fully understood. "Sara, listen closely. This isn't going to be easy for Gil. He's going to go through some of the most excruciating pain he's ever felt. It may take several days for him to completely change. Once he does, he'll need to be as far away from humans as he can, for a newborn craves nothing but human blood. I'll have Alice and Jasper take him to our home in Alaska. There they can teach him how to be like us."

Sara sniffled. "How long will he have to be gone?"

"Possibly a year."

"A year! He won't be able to see his baby born. Will he forget me?" Panic started to overtake her again but a moan from Grissom got their attention. Sara and Esme stood to be at his side. Sara reached out and grabbed his hand. She leaned down over his face and whispered. "I love you, now and always." She kissed his bruised lips stood and nodded to Carlisle.

He leaned over Grissom and whispered in his ear. "The greatest tragedy in life is not death; the greatest tragedy takes place when our talents and capabilities are underutilized and allowed to rust while we are living." Esme remembers the same words Carlisle had whispered to her before he bit her. Carlisle licked his lips, causing his mouth to fill with venom. He felt the large artery pulsing in Grissom's neck and bit down.

Grissom's mouth fell open in a silent scream. Carlisle released the right side and moved to bite him on the left side, injecting as much venom he could as fast as he could. Some of Grissom's blood trickled out and Carlisle pulled away panting as if he had been burned by the blood. This time Grissom screamed in agony as the venom spread. Pulling a syringe from his pocket, Carlisle removed the plunger and spit into it before replacing it. He opened Grissom's shirt and stuck the needle straight into his heart and injected the venom.

Sara watched on in horror as Grissom continued to scream. "Let's get him in the basement." Carlisle looked at Esme for her help. He carried Grissom while she opened the doors.

They placed Grissom on a large stainless table and restrained him. Sara wasn't sure what was happening but it was obvious they had done this before. Esme went back upstairs to clean up the blood. Sara stayed at Grissom's side. "Can you give him anything?"

Carlisle stood on the other side of the table. "No, the venom needs to spread to the tissues via the heart. Sedating him will slow his heart rate and lengthen the time it takes." He glanced at her as she put a hand over her abdomen. "When he finishes the change, I don't want you to be near him." Sara looked at Carlisle horrified. "He will be very strong, and craving blood. He could kill you."

Sara considered what he was saying. While she didn't want to leave Grissom's side, she knew that Carlisle was right. "I can stay in town for a day or two."

"It will help him tremendously."

Esme finished cleaning up the blood when Rosalie appeared with two duffle bags on her shoulders. "So, you're leaving?"

"I just can't…" Rose looked away briefly. "It's not that I don't want to be a part of this family, but first Bella wants almost demands that Edward change her after graduation, now Gil, what next, Sara, then her child when it's older?"

"You know it wouldn't be like that." Esme spoke calmly hoping to sway her daughters mind.

Rosalie moved closer and hugged Esme. "I love you Esme. I just need some time away."

Esme nodded her understanding and Rosalie walked away. Emmett came down next with bags in his hands. No words were spoken as he moved to hug her. He then walked away and Esme heard his Jeep start and drive down the road. He heart ached already as two of her children left.

Alice appeared. "It will be alight." Esme turned to her youngest. "They will be back." With a smile Alice hugged her mother.

"Thank you Alice."

Grissom's screamed throughout the day but it trickled off towards the evening. Esme made Sara some eggs and toast, and served them to her downstairs. "I'm not really hungry, but thanks."

"Sara," Carlisle spoke up. "You need to eat, keep your strength up for you and the baby." He watched as Sara took the plate from Esme and started to eat. "I know it's going to be hard to be without him for so long, but we need to keep you both safe."

"I know, and I appreciate it." She cleaned her plate. "I guess I was hungrier than I though."

He smiled. "Have you taken your vitamins?"

"No." Sara stood. "I should shower too. Could you…"

"I'm not leaving his side." He watched her smile and walk upstairs. Carlisle noticed that Grissom's heart was beginning to beat very slowly but was far from stopping. Grissom began to groan once again. "Hang in there my friend; it won't be too much longer."

Sara managed to climb into the shower even though she'd rather be next to Grissom. Her hands moved down her wet body to the bulge of her abdomen. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Grissom in the basement dying. It was useless standing under the spraying water any longer and climbed out. She dried herself and dressed into some comfy clothes.

After taking her vitamins Sara quickly returned to Grissom's side. He wasn't screaming like earlier but was groaning in pain. She knew there was nothing that could be done to ease his pain; all she could do was place her hand on his.

Carlisle was sitting in an armchair in the corner and watched Sara interact with Grissom. While he doesn't remember his transition, he does know it was spent alone. He was glad that Grissom has someone who loved him before and after death.

Esme, Alice, and Jasper went hunting together and didn't return until morning. While Alice and Jasper prepared to go to Alaska with Grissom, Esme went to her husband. Carlisle was still sitting in his chair watching Sara and Grissom.

Sara was hunched over Grissom's body sleeping. "Has she been like that all night?" Esme asked Carlisle as she slid into his lap.

"Yes. Her love for him consumes her." He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

They sat in silence and just watched. Carlisle's acute hearing picked up on the staggered beating of Grissom's heart as did Esme's. She stood up followed by Carlisle and approached the table. "Sara." Esme gently tried to wake the brunette. "Sara." With a groan Sara opened her eyes and sat up. "We need to go."

"What's going on?" Her voice was dry and scratchy.

"His change is almost complete, I don't want you here. It's for your safety." Carlisle spoke as he tightened the restraints on Grissom.

Sara leaned over Grissom's head and noticed the majority of his abrasions were healed. "I'll miss you; come back to me soon my love." She kissed his cheek as tears fell down hers. Sara let Esme gently pull her away.

Carlisle stayed by Grissom's side as his heart stopped beating. His skin began to pale and cool from the lack of blood flow. The lacerations and abrasions began to heal as well as the broken bones.

Grissom had a feeling of floating. The pain had finally subsided and he wished for it to never return as it was the worst pain he had ever endured. He remembered being severely injured protecting Sara but after that it was a blur, until the pain started. There was no way he was feeling this good and in the hospital with the injuries he suffered. His mind raced and he took a deep breath.

His senses picked up on a variety of smells, and he definitely wasn't in the hospital. Grissom continued to breathe then stopped. He could have sworn minutes had past and yet he didn't need to breathe. Another quick breath.

Carlisle watched on curiously as Grissom seemed to test out his abilities before even fully waking. It was intriguing him as he had never seen a newborn wake up this way.

Eventually Grissom opened his eyes. He looked at Carlisle. "Where's Sara?"

"She's safe. She's with Esme. It's best you don't see her until you learn to control yourself."

Grissom tested his restraints. "Are these necessary?"

Carlisle grinned. "Not anymore. It's just hard to gauge what a new born will do." He removed the straps. "Are you hungry?"

He sat up and looked at his exposed torso. The laceration scars were gone. His skin was very pale. "Am I…"

"A vampire?" Grissom nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

Carlisle sighed. "Your injuries were too extensive; no human medicine would have saved you. Sara vowed that she couldn't live without you and asked me to change you." He paused giving Grissom a chance to let the information sink in. "Are you alright with this?"

For a moment Grissom thought that he was at least still around to be with Sara. "I…yeah, I think I will be."

"Good, now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." Carlisle escorted Grissom up to the kitchen and leapt off the porch. "You can do it."

Grissom stepped to the rail and jumped as Carlisle had. He went about twenty feet in the air before landing on his feet. "Whoa." Carlisle grinned and sped off into the forest followed by Grissom.

* * *

Well I'm sure most of you guess that this is what was going to happen. Sorry I can't help myself but in a way he is dead.

TDCSI


	11. Chapter 11

Well, I've almost forgotten about this story until a random review hit my inbox a few weeks ago. So, if there's anyone out there still reading this story, here's the next chapter for y'all.

* * *

Chapter 11

Carlisle and Grissom returned by dark completely stated. "You did very well. You should be a quick learner up north."

"I still don't see why I have to lea…" His nose caught the sweet scent of Sara. He rushed up to the room and burst through the door.

Carlisle was right on his heels and grabbed him as he growled. "Gil, calm down."

Grissom was still sniffing the air as if it was intoxicating to him. "I need her."

"I know, just not right now. You need to go with Jasper and Alice." He pulled Grissom from the room. "You'll leave tonight."

Jasper and Alice had several things already packed for Grissom so they didn't have to waste time. They loaded up Carlisle's car and drove to the airport. A private pilot was flying them to Anchorage.

After a few hours Carlisle called Esme and told her they could return home. They were back within the hour followed by Edward and Bella.

"Carlisle, can I speak with you?" Edward asked his father.

The elder stood. "Of course son." They went into his study and sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Well as you know Bella and I are engaged, and I want to take her somewhere special for our honeymoon." He was obviously a bit nervous.

Carlisle smiled. "I know what you're getting at, and it was going to be a wedding present from your mother and I, but since you are inquiring about it now…" Carlisle stood and pulled an envelope out of his desk. He handed it to Edward. "Take Bella to the island, and consider this an engagement present.

Edward opened the envelope. There was a set of plane tickets. "I don't get it."

"If Bella is determined to be changed, she will never see her family again. Take her to see her mother, take her to wherever you two want to go. Show her things she will enjoy while still human. Then when you return, I'm sure Alice will have things all planned out and you guys can get married." Carlisle looked at his son hoping he would approve.

"I'm sure Bella will love it. Thanks." Edward was shocked that he would get so much attention.

Carlisle looked upon his son. "I'm sure you know by now that Rose and Emmett are gone."

Edward nodded. "It's at the front of your mind, that and your concern over Gil."

He gave his son a grin. "Of course it is. I'm just seeing everyone deciding to go off on their own direction. I hope that you and Bella will return when you are ready."

"I'm sure she wouldn't want to be away too long."

"Any idea where Rose and Emmett went?" Carlisle wanted to know if Edward had heard anything.

He nodded. "They went to Rio. Emmett called me and said they were going to stay on the island for a month or so and then they might go to Ireland."

Carlisle sighed. "If you hear from them again, please ask them to keep in touch. I'd really appreciate to know that they are okay." Edward smiled and stood. They walked out of the study and went downstairs to join the girls.

Sara was curled up on the couch watching television with Bella. They didn't talk much as they were enthralled in the movie they were watching. As it got later in the evening, Bella was the first one to doze off. Sara knew what it was like to be an outsider who finally found those that you relate more to. She had found that connection when first meeting Grissom, and was able to get close to him eventually even if it took a few years. Bella was young and had found those she felt comfortable being around. Although it was odd that she found vampires.

Edward entered followed by Carlisle. He carefully scooped up Bella and took her up to his room. Carlisle sat where Bella was once sleeping. He glanced at Sara before turning her attention to the screen. Thirty minutes later, he heard her heart beat soften and even out. Carlisle turned off the television and like his son, scooped up Sara. He took her to her room and placed her on the bed and covered her up.

* * *

Grissom was nervous. He was in a strange house away from Sara, and he was no longer human. It was nearly eight in the morning and was still dark outside. He hadn't slept in almost 24 hours and didn't feel a bit tired. What he was feeling was anxiety. Sara was fresh on his mind and the fact that she was pregnant and alone. Suddenly he felt a wave a calmness wash through his thoughts.

Jasper and Alice quickly settled in and instantly Jasper felt Grissom's thoughts and uneasiness. It had been sometime since Jasper had to deal with a newborn, but he could tell that Grissom was already different than most.

The first week Jasper took Grissom up the mountain south of Takotna. He taught him how to hone his newly acquired traits. Grissom was fast to catch on and was very grateful for having Jasper as a teacher. At first he didn't think he would be able to do some of the things Jasper was asking, but after seeing himself without a shirt on for the first time took the breath he didn't need away.

His torso was smooth and muscular. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he had any kind of muscle definition. This was defiantly a change he liked. Even though it hadn't been much more than a week since his change, Grissom was constantly thinking about Sara. He had caught her scent before he left and had taken one of her shirts. When he was alone he sat and held it close.

Grissom knew there was a town close by and considered checking it out. The minute he thought about it, Jasper and Alice entered. "You need to refrain from being around humans." Alice told him.

"I miss Sara so much; I don't know how much longer I can stand to be away from her. It's almost painful." He explained.

"Carlisle wouldn't approve, but maybe we can walk down towards town, and if the scent of the humans doesn't bother you, we'll drive down." Grissom perked up. "Just don't say a word until we do it." Alice offered and when Grissom agreed, she and Jasper left.

Jasper looked at her like she was crazy, and the only thing she did was point to her head and smile. It was her telling him that she had already seen it happening.

The first trip to town is a little trying for Grissom, but as they returned more frequently he gets better at controlling his craving. Jasper is like his shadow and goes everywhere with him. They hunt both prey animals but when Grissom takes his first bear, he's addicted to large predatory animals.

Before he knew it a month had gone by and Sara's shirt was losing its scent of her. Alice and Jasper knew he why he was clutching the shirt. They tried to keep him occupied with training him and his new senses, but Alice soon foresaw the inevitable.

She waited until he picked up. "Carlisle."

"Alice, what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

"Grissom is demanding that he return to Sara. He brought one of her shirts and now the scent has faded." She was unsure about what to do.

Carlisle sighed. "Do you see him hurting her?"

"Right now I don't see anything, but he and Jasper. Grissom tries to leave and they fight, and he gets away. Unless we decide to come home sooner."

"I don't know what to tell you Alice, you know how dangerous a newborn is around humans."

Alice paused. "Yeah, well about that." She paused and Carlisle patiently waited for her to clarify. "Last week he wanted to go to town."

"Alice."

"Hear me out; we kept to the outskirts for a few days before just passing straight through. Within a few days, he was comfortable being amongst the humans." She could hear Carlisle's displeasure at their decision, but he didn't express it. "I think he'll be fine, I still see Sara's baby. Nothing in her future has changed."

Carlisle was conflicted but if Alice was confident, he would entrust in her. "Okay, I'll tell Sara. We'll see you guys in a few days."

"Grissom's going to be excited."

"But if you see anything change, you let me know."

"I will." She hung up just as Jasper and Grissom returned from hunting. "I just spoke with Carlisle, and he says that if you can control yourself, we can return to Forks."

Grissom's eyes lit up. "I don't think I could ever hurt her."

"I've seen her future, she's fine." Alice clarified.

The remaining hours in Alaska drew on longer than Grissom had wished. He knew that it took a little bit of time to arrange a flight for vampires traveling out of Alaska. The time soon came and they were all on board the small craft headed towards Forks.

* * *

I hope this is what everyone was expecting. Of course Grissom always has to advance ahead of the curve, even in the world of vampires.

TDCSI


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I have neglected this story for as long as I have. I've had a few tell me that it should continue and so here you go. I wasn't sure that people were even reading it but I guess there are a few of you who are enjoying it, and for that I thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Sara was sound asleep when Grissom entered with Carlisle who was close behind him. He inhaled the scent of her in the room. "Take it slow. Don't overwhelm yourself." The elder warned.

Grissom heard Carlisle's words but continued to slowly approach the bed. He sat down causing the bed to dip under his weight. Sara released a soft moan and adjusted her position. Grissom could see that in his absence their child had grown tremendously. Carlisle continued to watch on as his friend's hand moved over the covers and settle on Sara's abdomen.

Sara slowly opened her eyes and focused. "Gil?"

"It's me."

She reached up to touch his face. He never flinched as her hand touched his stone-like skin for the first time. "It's cold." Her fingers trailed down his jaw, to his neck. She dared herself to keep going and her hand complied. His chest was new chiseled and defined. Sara wanted to keep touching him and her body responded.

Grissom inhaled the air and her arousal tickled his senses. He slowly lowered himself down and allowed her to softly kiss him. Her moan urged him on and he pushed her onto her back. Sara put her arms around him encouraging him, but when Grissom growled Sara froze.

Carlisle was quick to act and pulled him off of Sara trying not to toss him across the room. "Gil, get control of yourself." He positioned himself between the two of them. "Sara, just relax. Gil's still new to his abilities and senses. Don't try and do too much too fast." She nodded. "I don't feel comfortable leaving him alone with you just yet."

"I can control myself." Grissom spat at the male standing between him and Sara.

"Gil, it's okay, Carlisle just wants to protect me." She tried to calm him as he was obviously agitated. "Here, come sit by me."

Grissom and Carlisle never broke eye contact as Grissom moved around the bed and sat down next to Sara. She was tucked under her blanket and snuggled into Grissom's side. Carlisle watched as Grissom was attentive to her. He kissed the top of her head as she closed her eyes. His body relaxed and he felt completely at ease. "I won't hurt her."

"I hope not." Carlisle moved to the corner of the room and sat down in the rocking chair.

"You're not leaving?" Carlisle shook his head. "It's gonna be a long night." Grissom growled.

"I'm not tired."

"Neither am I." Grissom narrowed his eyes at Carlisle. "How long is this charade going to continue?"

A shrug was Grissom's only answer.

Morning broke and Sara began to wake. She stretched. "Mmmm, what a dream." Her eyes caught sight of Carlisle and she was startled. "Was it a dream?" He shook his head and she turned to see Grissom lying next to her. "Gil."

"Good morning honey. Sleep well?"

"Thanks to you lying next to me." She moved to embrace him. Grissom gently hugged her back bringing more ease to Carlisle's worry.

"How much longer until the baby is born?" Grissom asked since he lost a good sense of time during his change.

"Umm, I'm close to 28 weeks now. Only a few months to go." Her smile instantly brightened his world. "I need to use the bathroom, excuse me."

He remained lying in bed as Sara left. "Look Carlisle…"

"Gil, I know what you're going to say. It takes much longer for newborns to get where you're at now. You're ahead of the curve as always, but be aware and be careful." Carlisle stood. "I'll tell Esme Sara's awake. She's been making breakfast for her every morning."

Grissom watched Carlisle leave the room and focused on Sara as she returned to him. "You look so different from when I last saw you." She eased into bed and into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm sorry for what happened and what you had to see."

"Gil, I'm just glad you are still here with me." She snuggled closer. "We should continue the walk we started."

After Sara ate her breakfast that Esme cooked, she and Grissom started walking out into the trees. She was quiet for a while, and he didn't know what to say, so he waited for her to initiate conversation.

"What's it like?"

"Like right now?" Sara nodded. "Well, I can hear everything around us, and not like you can, everything is super loud and I can single noises out. I can hear your heart beating." She blushed. "When I was in Alaska I was outside dressed similar to this, and wasn't cold at all. Not sleeping is a little bit different."

Sara stopped and sat down on a large rock. "Whew, my feet are sore." Grissom sat down beside her. She took several deep breaths. "I'm so glad you're back."

The sun broke through the clouds and it startled Sara at first to see Grissom's face in the sun. He didn't speak and just let her look. It was quick to disappear and Grissom glanced at Sara. "Do you want to stay here?"

Her eyebrow raised up confused at his question. "Like here on this rock, or in Forks?"

"Forks."

"I don't really want to leave the Cullen's. Why do you ask?"

Grissom shrugged. "I just thought I'd ask."

Sara looked at the forest around them. "It's so beautiful and peaceful here."

They fell silent for a few minutes just enjoying the surroundings. "I was just thinking about if we had a place of our own."

"Well, we still have stuff back in Vegas."

Grissom thought briefly. "Maybe we should take a trip and go get it." Sara looked at him. "Just before the baby comes. Then we could get all settled."

With a bright smile Sara leaned down and kissed him. They spent the morning talking and Sara feet became sore from walking so Grissom carried her back to the house.

He watched her prepare and eat lunch. As she was cleaning up her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID. "It's Catherine." Grissom just raised his eyebrow. "Hello."

"Sara, how are things up there?"

Grissom could hear every word she spoke. "Um well good and bad I guess."

"Oh no, what happened Sara? Don't tell me Gil got cold feet."

He narrowed his eyes. Sara stifled her smile. "No, we were getting ready to settle down, buy a house and everything."

"Sara…" Catherine now had pure concern in her voice.

"Gil's no longer with us Catherine. He suffered a bad fall on the land we wanted to buy, and his injuries were too severe."

"Oh my God Sara, I'm so sorry." Sara could detect sorrow in the older woman's voice. She knew it would be hard for Catherine since she was close to Grissom. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Well, Gil told me that he had packed up things that meant most to us, and that if something ever happened to see his attorney." She hated lying, but it was the only way to free Grissom of his human life. "I've been preparing to fly down and make arrangements for our things."

"Just let me know when you're coming in and I can help you with anything you need."

"Thanks Cath. Oh and break it to the guys gently." They said their goodbyes and Sara hung up the phone.

"She'll be fine." Grissom assured her. "But did you have to make me sound like a complete klutz?"

"Well, sometimes you weren't that graceful. That and you falling off a cliff sounded believable in the two seconds I had to fabricate a story." Sara yawned. "I guess I'm due for a nap."

Grissom held out his hand and Sara moved to take it. "Come on."

Sara slept most of the afternoon with Grissom at her side. He heard Esme and Carlisle talking downstairs but couldn't make out every individual word. He knew that Sara would need documentation on his death in order to get the things he left for her in his will. That night he discussed things with Carlisle. While the elder vampire wasn't happy about them traveling to Vegas alone, he agreed and told them to give him a few days to get the paperwork for Grissom in order.

Sara went to sleep peacefully as Grissom was once again by her side.

* * *

There you be my readers. Hope it was worth the wait.

TDCSI


	13. Chapter 13

Well, it's been a while eh? At least a year. Yeah, I know I've been slacking, but for good reason. Last year I was moved to a new more demanding position where I work and I absolutely love it, but it's very demanding of my time. Maybe this fall I can do some writing. The next handful of chapters had already been written, but after the last Twilight I'm having to do a lil bit of tweaking to them. Anyways, I hope I still have a reader or two out there that has been patiently waiting for something, anything….well, here's something.

* * *

Chapter 13

As promised, Carlisle presented Sara with the necessary forms that made Gil Grissom a dead man. She packed enough clothes for herself and Grissom just for a few days.

Alice helped her put the bags into the car and hugged her. "It will all work out. You're friends are very understanding, and care about you."

"Thanks Alice."

Grissom appeared. "Ready?" Sara nodded and they climbed into the car. Sara made herself comfortable in the passenger seat as Grissom drove.

They were silent for the first 100 miles but then Sara spoke. "What about Amy?" Not quite understanding the question, Grissom looked at Sara slightly confused. "Baby names?"

"Ah, of course." He thought for a moment. "So are we going to throw ideas out and see what sticks?"

Sara laughed. "Well, if you want to put it that way I suppose. I threw out the first name, you're turn."

Grissom pursed his lips. "Girl names?" Sara nodded. "We starting with 'A'?"

"Stop making this more complicated than it is." Grissom laughed and Sara back handed his shoulder. "Ow." She clutched her hand.

"Sara, are you okay?"

She nodded. "Damn you're hard."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." She shook off the sting that started to dissipate. "You're turn."

"Anne." Grissom shrugged.

"At least you're trying." Sara pondered for a moment. "Bethany."

"Belle."

Sara grinned. "Are you just spitting out names to pacify me or are these really names you'd consider?" He was silent. "That's what I thought."

"Sara, it's not that. I want to think of names, but shouldn't we think together?" He glanced at her as the trees on each side of the road flew by. She opened the glove box and pulled out a book. Grissom read the cover. "The ABC of Baby Names."

"I figured this would give us some ideas." She opened the book and scanned the pages. The variety of names, origins, and meanings was overwhelming.

After several hours Sara dozed off. Grissom listened to the satellite radio and continued to drive. The only stops they made were for gas and so Sara could use the restroom and get food. She slept through the night for which Grissom was thankful, as the next few days were going to be trying for them.

Vegas came into view about 6am and Grissom stared in awe at the lights. He was sure that he would return to Sin City eventually, but when he did return, he didn't think it would be because he was dead.

Sara was still asleep when Grissom began to set their 'leaving Las Vegas' plan into action. While it was still dark, he rented a car and put Sara's bag into it. He hated to wake her but knew that they needed to get started. "Sara." Gently he shook her.

She woke and tried to stretch. "We there?"

"Yes, why don't you walk a little to stretch your muscles?" He helped her get out of the car. "We can get stop and get something to eat if you'd like?"

"Catherine wanted me to come straight there. I guess she would want to have breakfast together." He nodded his understanding and Sara embraced him.

After a close moment, Sara climbed into the rented SUV and pulled away and Grissom followed. As Sara turned down Catherine's street, Grissom stopped at the end and parked the car. He watched as Sara pulled into the drive and Catherine leave her house to greet Sara with a warm embrace. The older woman placed a hand over his growing child before hugging Sara again. Catherine grabbed Sara's bag and escorted her inside.

Grissom waited patiently for a few hours until he saw them emerge once again. Catherine drove for which he was grateful. He really didn't want Sara driving in her condition. As he followed he noticed the first place they went was to his attorney's office. Once again, Grissom was stuck waiting in the car several blocks away. It was beginning to get annoying.

Instead of waiting in the car, Grissom drove down the street a bit further to the Barnes and Noble. He decided to look for a book to read while staying away from the people known as his family to help pass the time. He made a quick selection and returned to the car. As he was about to drive back towards the lawyers office, he received a text from Sara. She and Catherine were going to lunch. He was fine with Catherine taking time with Sara, so he went to the park near Catherine's home.

After parking the car, Grissom sat on a park bench under a large stand of trees. While there were clouds now, knowing the desert climate, they wouldn't hang around long. He got comfortable and opened the book.

Catherine took Sara to a small quiet café that she frequented. "So, I have the night off, and the guys want to have breakfast in the morning."

"That sounds good." Sara took a bite of her salad. "I need to arrange to get Gil's stuff moved."

"We can do that when we leave here." Catherine carefully looked at the woman in front of her and wasn't really sure if she was taking his death well, or if there was something more.

They finished eating and went over to the storage unit Grissom had stored the items he saved after their sudden departure. Sara and Catherine looked through the boxes briefly, until Sara came across a picture of them in San Francisco before she had moved to Vegas. She sat down on another box and admired the picture.

They both looked young. She began to think of how the years would go. She would give birth to their child, and they would age and grow old, where as Grissom was now locked in time. He would have to watch her grow old and die, then watch his child grown old and perish as well. Tears welled up in her eyes and it was then Catherine saw that she was still grieving.

"It's going to be okay Sara. You know you've still got all of us here if you need help or anything." She offered.

"I know." Sara sniffled. "Thanks Cath, I really appreciate it."

Arrangements were made to have the boxes transported within the week, and Catherine took Sara to Grissom's bank where his attorney was waiting for them. They sat in a large comfy office while the lawyer presented the bank manager with the proper paperwork. Sara had to sign some documents before being asked for her current bank information.

Before leaving, Grissom had her open an account which currently had fifty dollars in it. With a few signatures and one click of the mouse, and instantly Grissom's assets were transferred into her account. She didn't want to know the amount, and at the moment didn't care.

Catherine drove back to her house as her passenger slept. It had been a long busy day for Sara, and being 7 months pregnant was taking its toll on her. She remained sleeping even when Catherine stopped to pick up some take-out for them.

Only when they returned to her home, did Catherine wake up Sara. "Hey there sleepy. We're here."

"Already?" Sara said as she yawned.

Catherine laughed. "Yeah, I stopped and picked up some take-out. You can eat take a shower and go to bed. It's been a long day, and being pregnant makes it even longer."

Sara nodded her agreement and climbed out of the SUV. They ate and enjoyed small talk before Sara retreated to a hot shower. She enjoyed the hot water on her tired muscles. Once dry and in her pajamas, Sara stepped back into the bedroom. She was startled. "Damn Gil." She whispered. "You scared the crap out of me."

He grinned. "I'm sorry." Grissom patted the empty space next to him on the bed. "I bet you're exhausted."

She agreed and climbed under the covers next to him. Sara tried to get as close to him as she could, and before she could tell him goodnight, she fell asleep.

Grissom softly stroked her hair as she slept throughout the night. He could hear Catherine about the house for several hours and then fall asleep herself. He never moved until he heard Catherine approaching, and slipped silently into the adjoining bathroom.

Catherine moved to sit next to Sara's sleeping form. Like Grissom, she ran her hand over the long brunette hair. "Hmmm, Gil?" Sara responded.

It was hard for Catherine to hear, and was very evident that Sara had not let him go yet. "Sara, its Catherine."

Sara's eyes popped open and glanced at the empty spot on the bed next to her. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I know it's hard to get used to the fact that he's gone." Sara nodded. "Okay, well the boys called and will meet us at the diner."

She waited until Catherine was gone before getting out of bed. Grissom stepped silently out of the bathroom. "I'm sorry for leaving you so suddenly."

"I understand." She whispered as she crossed the room and embraced him. "Just one more thing to do I guess." Grissom nodded against her.

As he did the previous day, Grissom followed them to the diner. While Catherine and Sara were greeted by the team, he slipped into the small coffee shop across the street. He purchased a coffee and sat down at the window with another book.

Nick was the first to hug Sara and acknowledge her pregnancy. Warrick followed with a hug and kiss to the cheek, while Greg just hugged her. Grissom had his book open but wasn't reading a word as he watched the interaction between them. He could tell Nick was taking the news of his death the worst. Nick was always emotional, but it seemed the man cried freely as he reunited with Sara.

If his heart was still beating, it would be aching as he watched his closest friends from a distance for the last time. They thought he was dead, which he technically was, and therefore he was unable to say a proper goodbye to them.

He remained in the shop as Sara said her goodbyes and drive away. When the rest of the team dissipated, Grissom got into Carlisle's car and headed back to the rental place to meet Sara. They returned the SUV and started back to Forks.

Neither spoke as they knew it would hurt them both. Sara picked up one of the books he bought and started reading. She fell asleep as darkness fell and Grissom knew that they would be home by dawn and could officially get on with their lives.

* * *

Well it was a short but sweet way to tie up the Las Vegas loose ends.

TDCSI


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry about the crazy long delays between chapters. Life, who'd of thought it could get so complicated.

* * *

Chapter 14

After their short trip to Vegas, Grissom was able to get his belongings stored away with Carlisle's help. Sara hung some of their pictures and what was left of Grissom's butterflies in their room. She made it to where they would truly feel at home.

At night Grissom would watch over her closely as her pregnancy progressed. He knew that Carlisle said everything was progressing normally, but this was his first child, he didn't know what to expect. Sara continuously told him that she felt fine, but he was never far from her, and jumped at every little muscle cramp she complained of.

Sara had finished eating dinner, and Grissom cleaned up her dishes. She curled up on the sofa and turned on the television. Grissom finished his task and quickly sat next to her. It was then she noticed his eyes. "Gil, you need to eat." He glanced at her. "Your eyes are nearly black."

"I'm not leaving you here alone." He spoke just as Esme walked in the door.

With a grin Sara responded, "I'm not alone."

Grissom shook his head at her playfulness. "Okay, smartass." He stood and leaned over her. "I'll be back in a few hours." His lips pressed against hers before he stepped out onto the porch and leapt off into the darkness.

Esme soon joined Sara in the living room. She sat quietly until Sara was asleep. Effortlessly Esme carried Sara up to her room and tucked her into bed. She sat in the nearby arm chair and watched the woman sleep before her. Her hand went to her flat abdomen as she longed for the opportunity to have a child once again.

As promised, several hours later Grissom returned. He ran to Sara's heart beat and entered the room quietly knowing she was sleeping. His nose knew Esme was there, but he never saw her as he kept his eyes trained on Sara's sleeping form.

Esme stood and approached him. "She's doing well. Take a shower so you won't reek of blood when she wakes up." She patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Grissom ran his hand softly over her hair before retreating to the bathroom.

Sara woke when she heard the water running. She took a deep breath and felt a sting in her back. Her hand tried to knead the muscle thinking it was a cramp, but when a sharp pain rippled through her abdomen she knew something was seriously wrong. "Gil!" She cried through clenched teeth.

His keen hearing heard her call his name in agony and Grissom was out of the shower and by her side in less than a second. "Sara!"

"It hurts." All she could do was hold her stomach and grit her teeth.

Esme was going over some new house plans in her husband's study when she heard Sara's painful cry. She rushed upstairs and entered the room. Ignoring Grissom's naked form next to the bed, she was at Sara's side. "Sara, does it feel like you're having contractions?"

"I don't know, it just hurts." Her eyes remained closed as she curled into the fetal position.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital. Gil, get dressed and get her down to the car. I'll let Carlisle know we're on our way in." Esme rushed from the room.

Grissom was reluctant to leave Sara's side, but dressed quickly in jeans and a sweater before carefully picking Sara up from the bed and rushing to the garage. Esme already had the car running and was on the phone with her husband as Grissom placed Sara into the back seat. He sat next to her and Esme sped off into the night.

Carlisle was waiting for them at the hospital entrance with several nurses and a gurney ready to attend to Sara. As the car pulled up and stopped, he opened the door and helped Grissom extract her. Sara was still groaning in pain as they placed her on the bed. Her first instinct was to curl up to aid in dulling the pain.

Esme followed as they took Sara straight to a private room. The nurses were quick to cut her pajama pants off and cover her with a paper drape. "Start a bag of LRS, give her a milligram of Ritodrine. Sara I need to check your cervix okay?" He saw her nod slightly through the pain she was dealing with. Carlisle felt inside her with a gloved hand. "You're about six centimeters dilated. Start her on betamethasone." He ordered his nurses before stepping over towards the monitors. One kept rhythm of Sara's heart, the other of her baby's.

After jotting some information down, he spoke silently to a nurse, Grissom heard it loud and clear. "Carlisle?"

He stepped back towards the bed. "Gil, it's okay. Sara, the medication is going to help slow your progressing labor so we can transport you to the hospital in Port Angeles. They have an excellent NICU." She was still feeling the pain, but the medications were beginning to take effect. "Your baby will need to be delivered. There's no stopping your labor completely."

Her eyes grew large as Carlisle spoke. Grissom was growing more and more frustrated. "But she's barely over 30 weeks!"

"She's closer to 32, so your baby's lungs are developed enough to breathe." A nurse stepped up next to them and informed Carlisle that the ambulance had arrived. "Okay, your ride's here. I'm going to call a colleague that specializes in pediatric care. Esme and I will follow you to the hospital."

Sara reached out and grabbed Carlisle's lab coat before he could step away. "I want you to deliver my baby." He smiled and nodded before stepping back and helping the EMT's move Sara onto their stretcher.

Grissom rode with Sara and as promised, Carlisle and Esme followed. It only took the ambulance forty minutes to reach the hospital in Port Angeles. The ambulance stopped and a tall man with black hair opened the door. Carlisle was next to his side as the EMT's removed Sara.

"Doctor Cullen, it's nice to see you again, just wish it was under better circumstances." The man shook Carlisle's hand.

"I agree. This is Sara, close to 32 weeks, premature labor, Ritodrine and betamethasone administered, dilated approximately six centimeters." Carlisle informed the other physician of Sara's conditions and medications as a team of nurses escorted Sara to a delivery room. Grissom was still close to her side.

"Sara, I'm Doctor Jon Tyler, we're going to continue to monitor your labor closely."

"It's too soon." She told him afraid of her baby's fate.

"I'm going to do a sonogram, but your baby is developed enough to survive. He'll just need some special attention right away." Doctor Tyler stood next to her as a nurse dobbed the gel on her belly and handed him the probe. Grissom and Sara watched the screen fearfully hoping everything was going to be alright. "Everything here looks good; heart rate is steady at 135. Right now I want you to rest, the calmer you are; the longer we can prolong your labor."

Carlisle shook Jon's hand as he left. The nurses finished getting Sara as comfortable as they could before leaving the two couples alone. Esme moved to stand next to Sara. She took a cool rag and dabbed the sweat beads on Sara's forehead. "Just breathe Sara." Esme was soothing Sara while Grissom was still slightly panicky.

Grissom rubbed her arm as Carlisle moved to stand beside him. He wanted to be there to comfort his friend in this time of need. Eventually Sara grew tired enough as the pain dulled to fall asleep. Carlisle sat down on the loveseat next to Esme. The three vampires watched as Sara slept. Esme's phone chimed and she checked the text message. She showed it to her husband, and he responded with a shrug.

As the night migrated into morning and morning into afternoon, Grissom had yet to move from Sara's side. Carlisle had been out in the hospital to speak to Jon, and Esme had been to the cafeteria to bring back beverages they didn't drink but lead everyone on as if they were normal people. While speaking to Doctor Tyler, Carlisle heard two nurses talking about Grissom's bedside vigil.

After finishing the conversation, Carlisle stood beside Grissom. "Gil, you need to act human. Get up and walk around, pretend to go to the bathroom, I don't care, but you have to move."

Grissom's gold eyes moved to lock onto Carlisle's. He nodded and stood. "I'll be right back Sara." He kissed her forehead before stepping out with Esme.

Carlisle sat down in Grissom's chair and looked over the monitors. So far everything was going good for both Sara and her baby. She remained asleep for another hour before waking suddenly.

Grissom stood up and Carlisle rushed to Sara's side. Her breathing intensified and her heart rate jumped. Carlisle slipped on a pair of gloves and reached between Sara's legs. Two nurses rushed in as the monitors chimed. "Her water broke and she's fully dilated. Page Doctor Tyler." Carlisle put on a paper gown as the remaining nurse helped prep Sara for delivery. "Your baby is sneaky, he's quietly dropped and ready to make a grand entrance."

It only took several minutes for the room to fill with five nurses and all the items needed to attend to the baby once born. Doctor Tyler had three nurses assisting him as they stood at the back of the room. Two nurses were helping Carlisle as he prepared to deliver the baby.

Nurses placed a drape over her abdomen. "Sara, when you feel the urge to push, I want you to push." Carlisle instructed her. Grissom was holding her right hand while Esme supported her left. Sara was squeezing them with all her might as she pushed. "Good."

After a few pushes Sara felt the burn of her body stretching to accommodate the baby's size. She gritted her teeth before gasping for air. "Breathe Sara." Esme mimicked a slow deep breathe in and out. Sara followed Esme's example and pushed again.

Carlisle didn't need the monitors, he could hear the baby's heart beat, and it slowed drastically. "Sara, push." Grissom heard the urgency in his voice and encouraged her to push as well. Sara did as they coached and the head emerged. Wasting no time Carlisle, used his fingers to help pry the head. "Push!" Sara was quick to tire and just cried at the pain her body was experiencing. She managed to push again at Carlisle's instructions, and he helped slip the baby out of her. "It's a boy."

The nurses were quick to cut the cord and take the infant to Doctor Tyler. Grissom kissed Sara's forehead and watched closely as his son was attended to. "Why isn't he crying?" Panic filled Sara's voice. "Carlisle? Gil?"

Grissom stepped over towards his son. He watched on as the nurses cleared his nose and mouth. Doctor Tyler was listening at the infant's chest, but Grissom could already hear the heart beating slowly. An oxygen mask was held over the face as the team encouraged him to breathe. Rage was building in Grissom as his son had yet to take a breath.

Carlisle remained with Sara continuing to attend to her. He occasionally glanced towards the baby while Esme watched from Sara's side.

It seemed the room was eerily quiet for a split second before the baby's shrill cry broke the silence. Sara breathed a sigh of relief, and Grissom felt his anger quickly subside. As the infant cried his heart rate returned to normal. The nurses finished drying him and wrapped him in a blanket. She passed him to Grissom.

He was holding the most precious thing he could ever cradle in his arms. Grissom looked down at the life he and Sara had created. His feet moved over towards Sara and he passed their son to her. Sara was crying tears of joy as she cuddled her baby. She only had what felt like seconds to bond before Doctor Tyler explained that they needed to take him to the NICU for further treatment. Grissom kissed Sara's forehead before following his son to the intensive care unit.

Carlisle finished with Sara, and a nurse cleaned her up before they changed the bedding and offered her a clean blanket. It was obvious Sara was exhausted from her birthing, and Esme continued to comfort her. "He's beautiful Sara." Carlisle wrapped his arms around her.

"I hope he's going to be okay." She continued to look towards the door hoping her baby would return.

"Let them check him out and I'm sure you'll be able to see him after a bit. You need to get your rest as well." Esme assured her.

Esme sat next to Sara keeping her company while Carlisle went to check up on Grissom. He could feel the man's agitation earlier and feared he might flare up again, but as he entered the NICU he saw Grissom sitting in a chair next to the bassinet his son was sleeping in. "He's a good lookin' lad."

Grissom smiled. "Thanks. I'm sure Sara is worried."

"She is, but knows that you're here with him." Carlisle looked at the monitor. "He's strong, and I'm sure if anything was to happen, Alice would have seen it by now and informed us."

With a smile, Grissom returned his attention to his son as he slept. Right now nothing else in the world mattered but the small boy sleeping next to him.

* * *

TDCSI


End file.
